Orchestration of Twilight
by The Common
Summary: I'm beginning to lose confidence in his words. I can't accept the fact that no bond could or ever will be that strong. He never did lie to me all the while he was alive. But lately all the signs that have been appearing shows me that he wasn’t. I've been
1. Bolero of Darkness

**Anyway, I don't own any of the TT characters.** **They belong to DC comics** **owned by Paul Levitz.** **If any of the characters names** **or personalities** **bear** **a** **resemblance to** **anyone, it is only coincidental.** **ONLY COINCIDENTAL. I have included a character of mine into it, that being only Alastor.**

()-Notes

Character thoughts

Common gestures. (Cough, gasp,sigh,etc)

_Italicized_-Italicized words bear a meaning or expression.

_1_

_Long before the arrival of Raven's longtime friend, there would be times where she'd think deeply about his actions and feeling toward her time and time again. On cloudy nights where the gray overcast provided the perfect ambience for reminiscing, Raven would stare out of the rain tattered window past the tears of the sky that ran down the pane into the deep sapphire_ _ocean that matched the color of her tear filled eyes. She sat against the edge of her bed only asking each of those rare, seldom times, "When will you be back?"_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Bolero of Darkness**_

* * *

It was in the wake of evening as the sun was going down on the horizon leaving a brilliant orange reflection that glistened upon the navy blue sea. The puffy pink clouds floated casually over the ocean in the reddish sky as the sun slowly slipped down past the city, turning the sky purple preparing it for night. The scene was serene enough to cause someone rushing through the bustling city to stop and stare in awe. Although the sight was as calm as the tranquil ocean, it was nothing to the weary Raven who remained in her dimly lit room, content and uncaring about the outside world. The rest took the time off to watch a momentous scene like this as she only sat on her bed, back turned the window which was shaded by the violet drapes that secluded her and her room from sight and sunlight. There she sat, meditating deeply, completely drowning out any interference of the outside universe, repeating her signature phrase, "Azarath Metrion Zenthos." This must be her idea of "_Fun_". 

Although the minimal amount of sunlight that filtered through the drapes illuminated only a portion of the floor, it was enough to cause Raven to fold the hood of her cloak over her head, completely shielding her from it.

"Here comes the sun." She gripped, resting her hands back in there positions on her legs that were folded Indian style.

As she took in breath to focus, she was disturbed by a faint, yet quick tapping on the metallic door. The density of metal door distorted the sound of the distinct knocking, giving it a more annoying metallic sound. Raven, trying to keep calm, lifted only her head keeping her eyes tightly closed and asked "Who is it?" not straining her weary voice to yell.

Then it occurred again but this time, a little louder to grasp her attention.

"What!" Raven finally yelled as she stood and slowly approached the door. After a few repeated raps by the person on the other side and a few steps by her, she stood in front of the door, waiting for it to automatically slide open. As it slid to the right, she saw the black pants leg of the person assaulting her door.

Please don't be… She thought waiting for the door to recede completely. It opened revealing the green shape shifting boy standing behind it with a smile of uncertainty upon his face. She rested her hand on the edge of the door's sliding path and asked unenthusiastically, "Beast Boy. What do you want?" showing an impartial expression.

He stood in front of her, completely stifled with fear, just by her mere presence. Raven looked into his dark green eyes, into his terrified soul and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Hi R-r-raven...w--what's up? You know it's a beautiful day and..." He responded, his stuttering accompanying his slight quiver.

"What?" Raven asked, the impatience palpable in her voice. Beast boy ran his hair back, looked away and reluctantly glanced back up at her. His emerald eyes glistened with terror now as he stared into Raven's heartless eyes. "So, Rae. There's going to be a lunar eclipse tonight and um…we're going out to eat. Would you like to come?"

Raven stared at him with a glare that undoubtedly answered "no" yet Beast Boy didn't seem to get the clue.

"Well, do you want to come with us?" He asked, clasping his hands together, praying she'd say yes. Raven gave him the usual apathetic stare again and gives a sigh of rejection. She walks away and the door slides closed automatically, leaving him alone in the hallway.

"Okay Raven, see ya later." He said hanging his head low hiding his expression of disappointment as he retreated down the red and black room hall to the main foyer.

As he entered the massive, space-full room, he looked around for a second and marveled at the environment. The main foyer was the largest room as it contained the kitchen, living room and the entrance to the corridor that contained all the rooms. In front of the farthest window was _a "largescreen_" television. It was bigger than MOST televisions. More to the point though, in the center of the foyer stood Robin, the boy wonder, Cyborg, half man, half machine and the beautiful extraterrestrial heiress, Starfire.

"So is she going?" Robin asked as he turned from the titans to Beast boy. He shook his head giving him the usual "no" signal when it came to Raven.

"I don't get it. We have all this stuff, the fridge is full and we're all friends. Why doesn't she ever leave her room? It's just weird!"

Robin looks to him with a look of concern. "You're right about that, she needs to get out more, but still, she has a choice you know." Robin sighed as he looked down the hall to Raven's room.

"I told you so." Beast boy quipped glancing up at him. "It's okay Beast boy. I have a strong feeling that she'll come around soon. So are we ready to go?"

They all respond with a synchronized "YES!"

"Good. Let's go." They exited the tower via the hallway, walking past Raven's room. She could hear them as they walked past her door, laughing and joking raucously.

"Maybe if I..." She said, raising her hand as if to stop them. For that brief moment, she could feel something urging her to stop them. "No I need to stay and meditate. No time for games." She almost reconsidered not going until she realized she hadn't wasted a full 24 hours meditating.

She glanced at the floor, looking at the light from the hall that protruded through from under the door. The arch of light wasn't obscured by anything, telling her she was alone.

"No one hear but me. Exciting." Raven said, standing from the bed. I quick look of the room reminded herself of her gloomy personality. "Maybe I should go."

A cloud removed itself from in front of the sun and the revealed light broke through the drapes. It shined brightly upon the back of Raven's hood, beckoning her to turn around. She turned her head, peering with only an eye giving a false apathetic look. She turned around a little to get a better view, but the sun wouldn't permit her too. She sighed, closing her eyes as the slight amount of sunlight sired her weary eyes.

"It's too bright to leave anyway." She said, lifting her arm to further block the sun.

Raven remained far enough from the window for it to obscure the view of the rocky shore, but reveal a view of the golden sun, reflecting on the ocean and the city as it continued to set on the horizon.

"Have fun." She whispered turning around to continue meditation.

"Hmm." Raven moaned as she sat back down in center of the circular bed. She slid in to the middle and crossed her legs, preparing to resume her daily meditation. Before she went back to it though, she once again realized the dark and gloomy setting of her gothic room and compared herself to it again.

"I should redecorate. Very depressing." She said, pulling her hood over her head. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos. Azarath Metrion Zenthos." She repeated until finally, she fell back into her state.

As she shut her eyes, everything around her silenced. She could no longer hear the sound of the waves gently breaking upon the rocky shore of the tower, but the sound of a desolate wind blowing across a rough and rugged terrain. The decaying stench of a coal-like substance that filled her nostrils with every breath quickly reminded her of her location. She slowly protracted her eyes, not wanting to see her dilapidated conscious. The ground was parched of moisture, giving it its mild warmth and dryness. The breeze that accompanied the desolate array had no true direction as it constantly switched and contained fresh cinders as if a life was being incinerated in the distance. Because of that, it irritated Raven's eyes giving them a reddish color to match with the smoldering environment. She turned half around and looked down the winding path that was behind her. It led to nowhere. It led into infinity.

"I'm back." She murmured into the distance.

It was a barren yet subtle place. Although a siring wind blew across the arid land, nothing else moved but the leafless, lifeless trees that swayed in the torrid breeze. Everything stood still as if frozen by time. Just like everything else, Raven stood in the middle of her nowhere.

"I hate this so much. Raven whispered looking at her hands. She focused her sight past them to the reddish ground that gave the soles of her shoes mild warmth.

Atop one of the indolent trees was one of the numerous four-eyed ravens that resided within her mind. This one was different though as it was snow white and had blue eyes unlike all the others that were scattered about. It stared at Raven waiting for her to catch a glimpse itself.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Why couldn't you leave?"

"Is there something missing?" The raven inquired, waiting for Raven to acknowledge it.

Raven quickly closed her hands and glanced up at the white raven with a look of disgust.

"What? Why? They're my friends. I could've gone. I just chose not too. That's all. Are you happy now?" She said, trying once again to deny the raven.

"You know it's not true. You should be with them. Your friends, the titans. Maybe one day, you'll accompany them but today is not the day, huh? But still, that leaves the question, is there something missing Raven?"

"I don't… wait, how are you questioning me? You're part of my conscious." She asked cocking a .questioning eye up to the white raven.

As she approached the raven, it hovered off of the dying branch of the withered tree and countered Raven's gaze with one of promise. As it hovered above it smirked boldly and responded in a swaggering tone, "Wrong. I'm what you've been missing dear Raven." and flies into the rubicund atmosphere.

Raven fixed her eyes on the rather unusual bird after it made the unpredicted statement. Raising a brow with mystification and wonder, she asks "Dear Raven? Where did that come from?"

Then she thought to herself for a brief second. "I…forget it. Not even going to dwell on it."

Just as the all the questions seemed answered and the bird reached the point where it could longer be seen, she glances back down from the tree and there, out of nowhere, was a mahogany, wooden door and upon it was a golden knob and sign that beckoned her to open it.

"Now what?" She inquires, wrapping her hand around the gold clad knob. She twisted and learned it was locked. On the other side of it, she could see slight illumination that encased the rim of the door.

"Won't open? Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" she chanted engulfing the door in the mist of her magic. After a few clicks and motions of the bolts inside of the knob, it became unlocked.

"Now I can leave." Raven said wrapping her hand around knob. As she embraced it within her grasp, a chill ran through her like an electric current. Immediately Raven became petrified, as if paralyzed by the unrecognizable, yet potent force that resided just beyond the astonishingly puzzling door. Seconds afterwards Raven identified the force that stopped her. It was an extremely yet alluringly peaceful presence which was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Then it hit her like the instant reaction she had to the door. She rationalized only one answer to the questions that quickly filled every corner of her mind as she released the door. Only one person can do all this. No, it can't be. Impossible. Raven thought as she further inspected the door.

Disregarding the unexpected reaction, she took a deep breath, grasped the knob and turned the knob. This time, the door opened, giving a loud creak as it rubbed against its hinges.

"Whoa!" Behind it was an infinite void composed of light. She lifted her hands to shield her eyes from the light that's brightness rivaled the sun's. "Ahh!" She cried backing away as the light engulfed her.

Minutes later, she opened her eyes realizing she was lying in the bed. Her vision was obscured as her eyes gradually refocused after being partially blinded by the door's light.

"What was that?" She asked, sitting up in her round bed. Soon she noticed the sheets covering her body and the almost perfect veil of black that blanketed her room.

"I must've meditated the entire day again." Raven said, staring into the mystifying darkness of her room. She could hear the light rain pelting the window beside her. She turns to the pane and noticed rain was rolling down, bringing with it the loud, crackling sound of thunder. Although the precipitation blurred the view of the city, the bright lavender lightning that ran through low, grey nimbus clouds gave sufficient illumination. Soon after listening to the torrential downpour and noticing the dark eclipsed moon that lingered above the city, she realized how late it really was.

Combining that with the rhythmic patter of the shower was almost spellbinding as she immersed her body deep within the warmth of the bed and whispered as she prepared for sleep, "I've finished my meditation yawn so I guess I'll just go to sleep." Her eyelids promptly grew heavier and inch by inch, they block out the sight of the room and the soft, harmless presence of rain was all she could sense.

"I knew it. It was just a dream. I knew he wasn't alive." She said assuring herself as she laid her head upon the cold pillow.

As the sound of the downpour slowly waned to a simple rhythmic patter on the drenched pane, the sound of light footsteps could be barely heard outside of the door. They were frantic yet almost inaudible as if someone was lightly skipping around.

"Not again." She griped turning over and sitting up abruptly with a look of distraught. "What is it?" She mumbled into the darkness of the room. She turned her attention to the bottom of the door. The slit above the ground let enough light for her to realize there was someone awake. "Great. Beast boy again. I wonder what he wants this time." with great annoyance.

She tossed the sheet over, slid off the edge of the bed and wrapped the purple cloak around her body, leaving only her violet eyes revealed and the average scowl visible. As she lurched toward the door, she felt an artic feeling that shot up her spine as she entered its vicinity. It was like she was standing in front of the wooden door again except this time, the feeling lingered on and as she approached the door it grew considerably. The sharp pain of the cold air gradually caressing every inch of her being soon became near unendurable.

"I have to answer this quick or else I'm going to freeze to death." She said, pulling the cloak further closer. As the words escaped her mouth, along with them came the instant condensation of her breath.

After a few steps of increasing discomfort, she stood in front of the door that separated her from the one on the other side.

"W-w-who is it?" She asked, shivering uncontrollably from the artic chill that was concentrated in her room.

She awaited a response. But much to her dismay, the was nothing but silence that answered her request

"Alright then. Goodnight." She said, hastily turning to her bed.

"Raven! Wait! Please!" the soft male voice cried desperately to her. Although the metal and density door gave the voice more of a distorted sound, the tone he gave showed her that he really wanted her attention. It was enough to excite what sympathy Raved had.

"Who are you?" She asked, turning back to the door with an expectant glare.

"Open the door. Please." He begged with an apologetic voice.

"Okay!"

This better be good. Raven thought, lifting her hand, engulfing the door in black magic. She waves her hand to the side. As the door slid open, her arm fell lifeless as her eyes widened, taking in the spectacle that quickly warmed her bitter despondent heart.

The involuntary, disbelieving words "No. You, it can't be…alive." slipped passed her cold lips. His very existence was almost impossible to believe.

"Hi Raven. Did you miss me?" He asked in a calm peaceful tone.

Raven slowly tilted her head thinking,"I can't believe it. He can't be alive."

There in front of her stood a boy who was an inch taller than her. His suit brightly glistened in the weak moonlight showing her it was as white as fresh snow. The only things missing from his dazzling apparel were a pair of shoes and socks.

Around his waist was a silver sheath that sheltered his rapier with an oddly bent hilt. His slicked-back hair was of an exuberant, light tint and his skin matched that of Raven's.

"Raven." was the only word his amiable voice produced as he stared deeply into her indigo eyes, paralyzing her. Raven gazed into his soothing navy blue eyes, petrifying him.

Then there was a silence.

Neither Raven nor her friend responded. They remained silent, awaiting each others reaction.

"I…Sorry, you go first." They both mistakenly say over each other. He laughs and looks to the side, evidently enamored by her.

"Second impressions are hard you know. You go first Raven." He said giving a gesture by nodding his head.

"Heh, you first." Raven responds with a half enamored tone, attempting to mask her fondness.

"Okay. Raven, I… well… um…" He stuttered feverishly as his cheeks slowly reddened.

"Well?"

"Ahem." Clearing his throat. "Okay. It's just so nice to see you again. I… you see, words can't describe how much I've missed you. Although the last time we were together, you weren't as…pale." The heartfelt, yet partially under expressed words lightly reddened Raven's pale face, but the hood that overshadowed her face hid it.

"Although, it is good to see you, you also look paler as well. I also see that you're still the poet. I can tell you've been living well from your lavish outfit, but where are your shoes?" She inquired looking down from his white suit to his bare feet.

"Why? Does it really matter right now or do my feet disgust you? Besides, you have on any shoes either." He responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, you know. Do my bare, clean feet disgust you because honestly, yours look rather...cute."

"What? You think my feet are cute?" She asked, looking at her feet giving a bewildered expression.

"Cute feet to match a cute girl. It's only natural." He responded with a smirk to further lighten the mood.

"Hm hm. It's been less than five minutes and already you're giving me the same humorous compliments you used to. They were always sincere, yet rather…amusing." Raven responded, giving a weak snicker.

"I see you've retained your sincere, yet wry sense of humor, Raven." He said with a sarcastic smirk as he walked to the bookcase. "I wonder. Do you still remember my name?"

"Of course. I can't forget a name like yours."

"Well? What is it?"

"It's Al. Al Dove." She said with a smirk that awaited his reaction.

He turns to her with a look of discontent. "No, Raven. I know you still know my name. You're smiling so I can tell."

"Calm down Alastor. Why don't you ever like that name?"

"It's inconsistent. I hate inconsistencies."

"As usual. I should've known. You were always to smart for your own good Alastor."

"Well, it's been two years. I'm a lot smarter now, Rae."

"Yeah. I bet you are."

"Other than you maturing into a rather attractive girl over these two years, it also looks like you've found a nice lavish home." He said, allowing his eyes to roll about the room.

"The Titans tower. It's a nice place. It has its moments."

"I can tell. Raven I have to ask you something. At this moment do you think that I've come for nothing and that I have nothing to say?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I mean, after you dragged me out of my bed and all."

"Good, because it's been two years and I'm already tired of wasting your time."

"What is it?" Raven asked opening her arms, awaiting an answer. He walks to her, takes both of her hands and takes a deep breath.

"Okay Raven. I know that I've just been killing time and now you have to wake up soon. For that I'm sorry but I have something to tell you that I should've a long time ago."

He takes a deep breath, preparing to say everything on his mind and in his heart.

"Okay. Tell me."

"Raven, I'm just so happy to see you again, I don't know what to say. All the words are the butterflies that are fluttering around inside and they're all trying to break free at once."

Taking a step closer to her, "After just spending less than eight minutes, I've noticed what made me say all those silly things. The things I've been saying to you are ridiculous but it's only because I'm completely enamored by you.

Standing in front of her, he continues, "It's been a long, long, long time and I've wasted so many tears just waiting to see you again. Although I'm only viewing you in a dream, just knowing that you still carry a shard of a memory of me makes me more anxious to see you. Only spending less than ten minutes with you has caused me to remember why so long ago the only thing I longed for is just to be with you. I may not have said a lot of things, but you know you can imagine I feel."

Upon hearing those words, there was blush that completely reddened each side of Raven's face, but it was veiled by the violet hood.

"Yes I can." She said, taking a breath. "What you just said to me wasn't ridiculous. It was very sweet of you to tell me. I always knew you cared that much and it's about time you said it. Alastor, only from you have I ever heard such caring remarks. I can still remember the way you used to greet me, each day with such warm, loving words. It's rather invigorating to know that you still care and remember me after two whole years because I miss you as much as you miss me."

"I won't ever forget someone like you. It could've been over two years. Even an eternity but I wouldn't lose a memory of you. You're too important to me."

Those words brought with it a streak of lightning that illuminated the room for only a short period of time. It lasted long enough for them to catch a glimpse of the charmed glares on each others faces.

"That was a mouthful." Raven quipped, removing her hood.

"You're right. It was enough to make you blush though wasn't it though Raven?" Alastor responds after taking sight of Raven's pinkish face.

"So. You are too." Raven responded returning his teasing smirk.

"Aside from that, you still look perfect as always. Raven. I'm so happy you saved even the smallest memory of me."

"I am too Alastor. I am too."

"Raven, please. I need to know where you are." He asked as he caressed her face sliding his fingers through her hair.

"I'm here. On Earth" She tenderly responds.

"Good, because now I can-" He pauses after his eyes catches a glimpse of the clock.

Watching his gaze change from overly excited to abruptly urgent Raven looks into his eyes, grasping his right hand that rested upon the side of her face and asks "What's wrong? You have to go?"

"Time to wake up Raven." He suddenly responds.

Raven stares at him with a gaze of mystification. "Excuse me. You came suddenly and now you leave suddenly."

"I know. I apologize, but someone is trying to wake you up. I can hear it. Now it's only a matter of time before I have to depart. If I had to guess, it's that green boy."

"I knew it. Beast Boy. He has a knack of coming at the right time."

"Yup, Sorry Raven. It's inevitable that you have to wake up."

"Well, I guess this is it then. I mean you haven't given me proof that you are alive. If you're not than that would make you--"

"A dream." He added turning to her with a questionable look. "I know. I'm not a dream Raven. But if you still think that I'm an illusion, then I don't know how to convince you other wise. Not right now anyway."

"You can't prove anything to me in this world. It's only a dream and can be manipulated in any way."

"Please tell me, what makes you think I'm a dream?" folding his arms over his chest.

"I watched you die, and somehow, inexplicably you come back. Suddenly you're here just when I decide to think about you. These types of things happen in a dream. I'm sure you know."

"I have an explanation. But please, continue. Why do you still think I'm a dream?" He asked with a slight tone of frustration.

"Because, you're EXACTLY how I remembered you. You're what I want you to be."

"What do you mean? Me coming back as a dream is only a coincidence."

"You've treated me unlike anyone else. The titans, my friends are just friends, but you. You're different. No one has ever told me the things you have."

"That's because it's true, Raven!" with a half tone of fulfillment and irritation. "When was the last time that anyone ever gave you a complement?"

"Every since you."

"You're proving my point! That's because you've isolated yourself from the outside world no one ever tells you anything. You're the perfect girl, yet you've hidden yourself under this veil of darkness. Remember this, "Your friends the titans. Why didn't you go with them?" That was me!" He inquired giving Raven an annoyed yet penetrating glare.

"Because they can never fill the gap you made when you sent me here!" Raven responded with tense emotion.

"When you sent me here to save me from Trigon, I knew then that you would be an important person in my life. That's why even though I thought you were dead, I continued to wait, and for two whole years, I never forgot. When we were separated, I didn't know what to do, so I found the titans to help me beat Trigon in case you didn't. Eventually they became my best friends. Alastor, when you died or whatever happened, I had lost my best friend and that left a gap in my life."

Looking up into Alastor's oceanic eyes, Raven continues, "A gap that only you could fill." After that was said, her voice echoed along with the loud crackle of thunder that added a certain emotion to her voice.

"Raven, I…I didn't-"

"Alastor, just like you, words couldn't express how much I missed you but now I know the right words. I wish you'd have never left. I've missed you're jokes, personality, uplifting sprit, cocky attitude. I've missed you."

Giving an assuring smile he adds, "Raven Roth. Not even time and space can keep us apart. Soon you won't have to wait. Soon I won't be a dream. Soon you'll have me to be with."

"I wish you were here now."

"I do too. Just so I could be with you."

They wrap their arms around each other tightly as if to never let go. As Alastor adoringly cradled Raven in his arms, emotions began to simmer and oscillate inside of them, but only one arose; the warmth of their compassion.

Raven could feel his warmhearted affection and the gradual tightening of his gentle grip melt the arctic feel of her room away.

Further immersing herself within the warmth of his grasp, Raven quips, "It's about time you learn actions speak louder than words."

"Very funny, but we're having a moment."

After a couple of minutes of having his arms laced around Raven, he releases her leaving his hand on her waist.

"Al. Why do you have to go so soon? It's only been fifteen minutes." Raven pleaded.

"Sorry again Rae. Truly adore your sympathy and affection for me but you have to wake up."

"When you wake up, don't hurt Beast Boy. He means no harm."

"I guess this is goodbye then." Raven said with a saddened look.

Feeling sorry for her, Alastor walks back to her and places his index finger and thumb under her chin. She glances up to him and asks," Don't you have to go?"

He smirks, responding, "Not just yet. Before I go let me do something."

"What?" Raven inquires turning to him.

He kneels down, places an arm behind her knees and sweeps her off of her feet. She falls back into his arms. She was now above the floor held in the cradle of his arms.

"Whoa! Where are you taking me?" Raven asked dangling above the floor.

"To your bed." When he reaches it, he gently lays her upon the bed and turns to leave. Raven slides under the cover and lies her head upon the comforting pillow.

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

He smiles reassuringly before responding, "I'll see you soon Rae. Very soon."

"Alastor!" She cries once again as he approaches the door to make his depart.

Turning from the opened doorway, he responds, "Tight schedule Raven. What is it?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Remembering me." She responded graciously

"You're welcome. See you later Rae."

Alastor exits the door and leaves without even the slightest sound. Raven watches the door slide close.

"Amazing. Maybe he's not a dream. Yawn What if he is alive." With that note she replaces her head upon the cold pillow and once again the only thing she could sense was the harmless presence of the rain upon her window.

Titans Tower

Only a few seconds after Alastor had departed, awoke after being forcibly awoken.

Immediately sitting up from the bed, after rushing a light yawn, she asks, "What's your problem Beast Boy!? Why did you wake me up!?"

He responds with his unexplained quiver.

"Hello! Earth to Beast boy! Why are you in my room anyway?"

"Raven." He said raising his arm and pointing to her. "Look at your clothes."

She lifts an arm. The sleeve was white. Whipping the sheets from over her body, she stands and gazes at the suit. It had converted to a brilliant white.

"When I tried to wake you up, that thing on your head flashed! When I could see again, your clothes just changed color! I swear didn't do anything. Raven?" She stood awkwardly staring out the door.

"Raven!" She snaps back to reality, falling back on the bed. As she sits, she looks into the palm of her hands that inexplicably became whiter along with her suit. "I was wrong, he wasn't a dream." She shuddered burying her face within her hands. "I knew it."

Beast boy stands and starts toward her with a look of concern. "Raven, are you okay? I didn't do anything did I?" He asks reaching to her.

As he approaches, she sniffles lightly. Beast boy stops in front of her and kneels.

"Did you have a nightmare Raven? Was it another prophecy?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turns her up to him and responds,"Beast boy. I'm sorry for yelling. I know you didn't mean any harm waking me up."

Beast boy cocks an eyebrow in wonder. "What? Raven, are you okay? Why are you dressed in white? Why are you crying?"

She smirks, wiping the tear from the side of her face. "Beast boy. I need you to go get Robin. If you don't mind."

"Okay. Alright." Beast boy retorts slowly inching to the door with a stare of incomprehension.

Once outside of her room he calls to Robin,"Hey Robin, Raven wants you!"

Beast boy had now left the room leaving Raven alone. She stares at the palms of her lightened hands. I just don't know what to think. What if he does come back? What if that wasn't him and he _was_ illusion? What do I do? Raven inquired to herself.

Robin approaches the door noticing Raven staring into her hands. He calls out to her. She sits unaware of Robin's call.

He enters swiftly through the door, giving a knock that stole Raven's attention. She quickly notices him after he steps in.

"Oh, Robin." She said, glancing up. "Sorry I was thinking about something."

Taking a seat beside her, he asks, "Beast boy called me for you. Something wrong Raven?"

Raven greets him with joyous smile upon her face. "Raven, you're smiling and wearing white. Have an epiphany or something?" Robin teasingly inquires.

"No Robin." She responds looking back to her palms. "I'm ecstatic."

"About?"

"Robin, imagine if you watched Starfire die and over the course of two years you convinced yourself she wasn't coming back. But out of nowhere you have a dream of her telling you that she was okay and she'd be back. What would you do?"

Robin shoots her glance of strong uncertainty. "I'm not sure what I'd do. Why?"

"Something like that happened to me. And now, my thought and emotions are mixed. What if it is him? What if it's another plan of Trigon's?" A flash of lightning brightened the room for a second, revealing a tear that rolled down the side of Raven's face onto her hands.

"Which one do you think it is?"

Sapphire tear trodden eyes turn to him. "The vibe he gave was just like the one he used to give. I hope it's him. I pray it's him."

"What are the tears for? You should be happy then."

"These tears Robin are tears of joy." She responds, removing the next tear from her dampened cheek. "Can you explain more of this Raven?" Robin asked.

"Two years ago when I used to live in Azarath, this boy whom I knew became my friend. My first, best friend Robin. All this time I thought he was dead. Eventually, he became but a memory. Suddenly, he's come back to me but in the form of a dream. He told me he was alive and I didn't believe him. But my white attire is proof."

"What do you mean the white clothes are proof?" Robin inquired looking at Raven's pure white suit.

"He can use powers like I can, but unlike me, it's light instead of dark. I guess you can say opposites attract. But the important thing is he did it through my dream. That's proof enough."

Robin looks to the door, thinks for a second about the situation and looks back to Raven. "If he is alive, couldn't he find his way here?" He asks. Raven responds with a positive nod.

"If he were here, would it make you happy?" She once again responds with nod followed by an inquisitive look. "Good. Well Raven, it's past nine and I'm guessing you don't want to get up so, I'll see you in the morning." Robin stands from the bed allowing Raven to pull the cover over her body.

"Robin." Raven calls laying her head upon the pillow. "Why did you ask me that? What are you going to do?" He glances over his shoulder with a smile of assurance. "Whatever it takes, Raven."

Before Robin exits the room she asks," Robin, when did you all return?"

"Thirty minutes after we left. It began to rain. Either way it didn't feel right without you so we decided to come back."

"Oh. Goodnight Robin" "Goodnight Raven. " He flicks off the light and leaves.

When the door closed, Raven noticed the glow upon the floor. She turns over to the windows which were no longer being blocked by the drapes. Outside the rain drenched window was the amazing lunar eclipse Beast boy told her of. Giving a bright smile Raven declared, "Beast boy was right. It was going to be an eclipse. And it is beautiful."

This chapter isn't going to be one of the best. It's only the first. So anticipate good productions later on. I'll be putting up more chapters pretty slowly so, review, read, laugh cry, whatever. Review if you want.


	2. Serenade of Light pt1

This is more of an introductory chapter so it's more of a read to learn thing. Also, John, I know you're going to read this okay. I'm not the god of action so just wait until the end of the chapter if you want some. I hate associating with my readers. Especially when they go to my school.

_2_

_I thought it was but a dream. But it was so vivid. The images, the surrounding, so pure and tranquil I knew it was not one of my mind's many conceptions. And in the middle of it all was him. It was like a separate universe constructed by him for me to prove his existence. I soon thought that he himself was only an embodiment of emotions long past and that the world was nothing more than that as well. But this vision was… so realistic. It was as if I had awoken from the dream of life and entered a new world. I began to believe he was really there, but I fought the idea of it, thinking that only in the end, I'd be left with a broken heart and an even tattered spirit._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Two 

_**Serenade of Darkness Pt. 1**_

* * *

Heartfelt words weighed upon Robin's heart. It was only after Raven told him about a "friend" she'd known for quite a time. Exiting the room, he decided to tell his friends. But after quick contemplation, it brought a grimace to his face as he glanced down the hallway to the main foyer. His ideas vacillated between good and bad. He was doubtful of her, but at the same time, not too sure what to think. 

Raven's foresights haven't always been for the best of us, but what if this time—what if she's right? What if he's good? What if he's not? Robin cautiously contemplated to himself. It was always his job to provide safety for the team, but what if his judgment was wrong? He glances back down the hall to the foyer with a less relieved look. Then he decides to take the chance of forwarding the info to his friends, knowing the unlikelihood of them excepting it as good news.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Robin said taking a deep confirming breath, veiling the immense pessimism with optimistic smile. He starts down the seemingly infinite hall with mixed emotions, but the further he walked with light steps, the more his ideas vacillated between good and better.

What if she's right? It's only been the things she's predicted that were bad. But, what if? He considered worryingly, walking tentatively toward the den. I'm taking this way to seriously. If Raven said she's right, then she's right. She hasn't been wrong yet. But what if? We almost lost to Trigon last time. I don't think we can win again if a challenge of that magnitude is place before us. He thought, further approaching them with a smile that grew promisingly and then shriveled negatively along with his confidence.

Moving closer to the foyer, Robin felt the vibration of there voices as they barely trembled the walls. But vocal vibrations couldn't describe the one he heard out the corner of his ear. It was prominent over the others. "Hello." Robin called with a voice that showed little fear. The only response was the fizzing resonation of heated air inside the over energized light bulbs that hung on the ceiling. "Just a light bulb." Robin said with a relieving certainty. Not giving it a second thought, he turned and continued to walk with haste. The resonation grew as he walked, but Robin paid it no attention. It then came to him when he noticed the hall becoming brighter as his shadow below him elongated. He turned back around and looked into the unusually illuminated bulb that grew steadily in brightness. The noise it made grew louder as Robin gazed further into the bulb. "What the…whoa!" Before he could finish his question, the light bulb busted like a balloon brimming with hot air. He lifted a hand to shield himself, but it wasn't enough.

Robin turned and looked with a cautious yet composed eye when another popped further behind him. One by one Robin unusually watched confidently as the lights exploded. Two popped in front of and behind him throwing searing shards of glass his way. He threw up his cape to shield himself. Luckily it worked. It protected his body but also obscured his view. Soon, he could no longer hear the joyous sounds of his friends' laughter or the sound akin to a visually handicapped child having a piñata party in an antique porcelain shop.

"Hmm." He bellowed curiously whilst lowering his protective arm. Once his cape no longer blocked his sight, he found himself in a dimly hallway with new radiant sapphire markings along the walls which provided the slight illumination. What is this? Robin questioned, starting slowly down the hallway. At the end of it lay an old, fatigued, mahogany door, the chipped edges slightly shrouded in a gradient of light. Upon the door resided dusty gaudy gold sign with a "9" on it. The hinges were dry, crusty and reddish with rust.

"Well this can't be as bad as it seems. Won't know until I try." Robin said moving toward the worn out door. The involuntary step he took grew quickly into a slow resentful walking motion. He glanced at the walls around him that held the masterful yet welcoming signatures upon them. "These words are upside down and backwards." Robin declared, walking further.

Once in front of the door, with his right hand, he cautiously reached out. Upon the slightest contact with the door Robin had an unnerving, chilling impulse. Like the metal knob was made out of ice or the feeling of being instantly dropped in pool of ice cold water. Haa Robin exclaimed in surprise, quickly releasing the knob and waving his hand. "Man! Why is it so cold?! I almost froze my hand off." He asked making a fist to warm his hand. Taking another look at the seemingly harmless door, he takes a deep breath, grasped the knob. "What? Well if it's not hurting might as well continue." He said realizing the chilling feel of the door had disappeared. As it opened, the door creaked eerily on its rusty hinges as it opened with little resistance.

Once opened, Robin shifted his eyes from the knob to the source of a growing light. What he expected to behind the door wasn't. Instead, it was a vast abyss of brilliant illumination. The brilliance of it felt like beams of light etching an image into his unprepared eyes that burned his mind. He placed a foot behind him as if to turn and run and shut his eyes tight as a reflex to the light. But to his astonishment and lament, even through his eyelids it still seemed as if it were evening. The light was growing. Robin could tell because the light that filtered through his thin mask and eyelids brightened. "What's happening? What's going on?" Robin asked backing away more. Finding that to be of no help, he tried to open his eyelids only to find they were too heavy. The light wasn't only assimilating him but his energy as well. Soon his knees felt so weak that he could not stand. He began to wobble and sway weakly. A cold, strong wind blew through the door. Robin was now too weak to stand and it blew him over. Falling back, he is caught by numerous ghostly white hands that reached out through the door. They were like strands of warm silk that had a mind of there own. As they lifted him and began to pull him in an ethereal voice told him, "Don't fear me. I'm here to inform you." Robin deliriously responded, "Yeah. I know." That's when it came to him. He'd realized the reason why all of this was taking place. Information. That's when he whispered almost soundlessly a name. "Raven." After completely losing conscious he dropped backwards with a weak simple smirk on his face. The hands quickly reached out to catch him. He was lying as if on a bed.

Now that he was lying down, it gave him the opportunity to make out the flipped and reversed words. Although to him blurry, they clearly read out For Raven. For on the left and Raven to the right. They lifted him off his feet and carried him into the divine radiance of the door. It closed behind him with only the unsettling shriek of the rusty hinges and once closed the ring of illumination slowly faded.

Titans tower

"Hello. Is someone there?" Raven asked, turning tiredly over in the plush circular bed.

Weary midnight purple eyes shift to the long silhouette that lingered beneath the narrow slit under the door. Rising slowly from the circular bed, she says tiredly rubbing her eyes with her palm and smoothing her hair back behind her ear, "Come in." She said with a voice that sounded less tired than usual. She guessed who it was. Besides, it is only a coincidence that she would come in after Robin.

"Hi." Starfire greeted Raven halfheartedly with a tentative stare. "Hi." Raven responded equally feebly. No eye contact was made between the two. The reason being was either tiredness or just not wanting to see the other. While trying not to look at Raven the wrong way, Starfire happened to catch a glimpse of a new white eiderdown that covered Raven's legs providing them warmth. Raven lifted one over the other to get Starfire's attention.

"How are you Raven? Is there an emergency?" Starfire asked caringly, taking two small, weak steps toward Raven.

Raven responded "Fine. Just fine." With a weak smile that was half-concealed by the darkness and a tone that hinted an obvious trace of falseness. Raven diverted her attention to the crashing waves along the rough, rocky shoreline, hoping that when she looked back which would be in about four more crashes, Starfire would've lurched away quietly like she usually does after she realizes Raven wants nothing to do with her.

A glare of concern beamed across Starfire's face as Raven gesture only caused her to move even closer to Raven. This time her hands were clasped Showing Raven she wanted to know, direly. "Please. I can tell that something is wrong. Tell me." Starfire said considerately.

Still staring outward to the sea, Raven responds dryly, "I'm not feeling uneasy at all. I'm actually little better than usual I guess. I have been going through some of things Star. That's all." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh. " Starfire said dropping her arms in disdain.

Raven takes an emotionless glance to Starfire and says again dryly, "I had a vision Starfire. Nothing more. That's all." She then again averts her attention to the crashing violet waves amongst the rocks, giving Starfire the same gesture.

"Alright. Well Raven, do you wish for me to leave now?"

"Please. If you don't mind. I would like to go to sleep." Raven said with a displeased tone.

Starfire looses a depressed sigh before heading toward the door. The edge of it felt as burningly cold as Raven's last unemotional, condescending words. Without a second thought glance and a warming goodnight, she exits.

Raven caught an indication of the depressing frown on Starfire's face when she turned to disappointedly saunter down the hallway.

Raven took her miserable grimace to heart and mind. Usually it would brush right off and become no more than an easily forgotten memory but this time, it stayed with her, attached to her usually impenetrable conscious like a saddening parasite. Usually she would be careless toward her and accept her absence as a blessing but now, she felt reproachful about her immediate action toward her. The knick less knife of sympathy had finally breached her pale, cold outer shell so she felt obligated to make it up to her.

Then something inside of her clicked.

A voice said disapprovingly, What did you do that for Raven? You should be ashamed of yourself. Raven questioned it not and almost instinctively raised a hand toward the door that became vacant in the time she looked away.

"Starfire!" Raven called with exoneration, "Wait! Don't go!"

First a golden brown hand reached from around the edge. Starfire leaned over so she was looking in, her ruby hair hanging freely, the wall obscuring the lower half of her face. "What is it Raven?"

"Listen. I'm sorry for what I just did. I don't know what came over me." Raven said, wondering if that was her apologizing or not. She quickly found it was being that she was smiling while she spoke.

"Instead, you know how you always want to share secrets with me? Well, I want to tell you about my vision. If it'll make you happy."

Starfire's jade eyes widened as happiness flooded them instantly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She explodes from behind the door, a joyous smile replacing the heartcrushing frown on Starfire's face. She floats, as if lifted by no more than joy approaches the bed and plops heavily beside Raven.

Maybe this was a mistake. Raven said to herself, watching the physical embodiment of elation float towards her.

"Oh friend! Tell me, what was the vision about?! How good was it?!" Starfire asked grasping Raven's hands and bouncing up and down on the bed which in turn bounced Raven up a little.

"Wait, slow--- down Starfire. Stop so--- I can tell you." Raven said, her impacts with the bed breaking her speech.

"Hurry Raven, I want to know!" Starfire requested, clapping in her usual giddy way.

"You want to know? Then shush."

Starfire sits still, but still with the same hyperactive smile and overzealous jade eyes.

"Well here goes." Raven inhales deeply. "Okay, when you all left I began to meditate right? I had this dream or vision right, and the dream or vision Starfire, was so genuine and vivid. It was as if all of my natural powers had multiplied and they created this place where me and--Me and who?" Starfire interrupts.

"I'm getting to that, you see---That is good! But I don't understand Raven. Elaborate further please." Starfire interrupted once again.

"I'm about to! Someone whom I used to know and care whom I though was dead, but isn't. Think about this for a minute. If Robin were to die and you had a dream about him, and he told you that he wasn't dead and that soon he'd rejoin you, wouldn't you be happy? I mean too stay and everything."

"Was it a girl?" Starfire asked vacant mindedly.

"No stu…haa" Raven paused, pulling from her drying well of sympathy.

"It was boy okay. And I'm pretty sure it was real. But when I opened my eyes I was in bed right and there he was at the door."

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"Well, no. But it's got to be real." Raven testified strongly, not realizing that her fingers were dug deeply into her pillow. "Only he could produce the sight that I saw. I thought I was awake for a moment. The sounds were so crisp. I could feel his presence Starfire. It was as clear as day!" Raven said falling back onto the bed.

Listening to Raven, Starfire noticed that a smile grow to on Raven's face as her words and thoughts continued to increment her emotions. It got to the point where Raven had a rather blissful beam on her usually lethargic face. Her pale skin had now turned rubicund with affection and the more she went on, the more redder her face became. To her, Starfire thought it was something else; especially coming from a girl whom she once though had no heart.

"Starfire, I probably been sounding crazy to you. But I've never felt this way. I feel...happy. Very happy." Raven said, her visage mottled as if by affectionate embarrassment.

"No, Raven. No need to feel the emotional embarrassment." Starfire said taking Raven by the shoulders and lifting her up back to her sitting position. "If you believe so, I do to. You're hardly ever wrong. Would his arrival and uniting with us make you feel better?" she asked as if promising her his alleged arrival.

"It'll give me someone to talk to more often." She said with an ascertaining smile.

"I know he will come. If he's felt the warm, relaxing glow of love he'll come back. If it's for you then he must!" Starfire exclaimed, shaking Raven mid-stride in her exclamation.

"Okay, alright. Thanks Star. Thanks for the sentiment."

Rising from the bed, Starfire asks, "This is great news. Does Robin know?"

Raven looks away, thinks and then gives a "yes" nod.

"What about the others?"

Raven gives a similar gesture, only this time dropping the nod and replacing it with a blank stare. "Really. I don't want them to know. Let this be our secret, okay Starfire."

She gives a solemn gesture. That being holding her hands and nodding her head almost violently.

"Alright. Let's go."

With a smirk, she rises promptly from the bed, sweeping the new pallid cover off. It billowed elegantly through the air as it fell gracefully to the floor. She wraps it around her neck and buttons it with one of the large red discs. She tugs and releases at the cape, attempting to relieve the wrinkles and creases that rested at the bottom and to shift it so that the slit where the sides met revealed her body. At full length, it draped pass Raven's feet and beyond.

With stars in her eyes, Starfire asks, "Where did you get such an elegant cape? Are you planning a makeover soon? Maybe I can help you? We can braid our hair like I suggested."

Buttoning the large red disc at the neck of her cloak she responds, "Maybe. I like it this way." Taking a quick look at herself again she adds, "A little. The cloak is too long." pulling at it to loosen the last crinkle that rested on the floor. They both exit the room that was lit only by a hair's breath.

Raven's room lie empty. No sounds passed. That would explain the grey book upon the floor in front of the bookcase dislodged itself and fell as if it waited for the opportunity.

Once outside Raven decides to have conversation for the first time with Star. It has been a while. That's why Raven thought that all this time if Starfire wanted to talk she might have something to say.

"Starfire, what would you do if Robin died?" Raven asked, glancing over to Starfire who was walking beside her with a joyous smile that stuck from their earlier conversation. She knew she was taking a shot in the dark with such an inquiry.

"Really Raven I don't know." Starfire responds quickly as if to evade the question.

"No. Answer the question. What would you do? Really?" Raven asked pulling forth any kindness she had left. Starfire gives at first a momentary expression that showed no answer then soon after an expression that showed hard contemplation.

Even the rhythm of her steps changed as she began contemplated profoundly. "I don't know, but if I got a vision like you did from Robin after he had died, I'd believe him wait until he came to me. I'd wait forever if I had to. I'm sure he'd do the same for me."

"I hope Alastor does the same for me too." Raven said with a hoping face.

"He will Raven. I know it." Starfire said, softly placing a promising hand upon Raven's shoulder.

"By the way. What is his name?"

"It's Alastor. Alastor Avian Aurelia." Starfire stops, her joyous smile now veiled by a terrified look.

"What?" Raven said with a look of surprise.

"Raven, the word Alastor on my planet means destruction."

"What do you mean?"

"Alastor, in legend was god who brought destruction to our world, Tamaran."

Raven looks to Starfire for a minute after the disturbing silence settled in. "I don't think so. Besides, Alastor is…"

"What? Is it something I said? I'm sorry Raven! I did not mean to!"

"Shhh! Did you hear that?" Raven said, focusing all of her power on her hearing while looking around. "It sounded like…..faint breathing?" Raven asked turning around quickly.

Raven looks around slowly, trying to pinpoint the sounds origin. It was of no avail, as in no more than minutes, she had scanned the proximity.

"I don't hear anything." Said Starfire who no matter how she looked truly heard nothing. Even though she looked around as much as Raven did, she saw nothing irregular in the area.

"Come with me." She said streaming past her.

Starfire follows suit and flies behind Raven.

Beside the fact that what they heard was back in the direction of Raven's room, they noticed that the lights lost their radiance in a succession as they approached the immediate turn.

"The breathing. It's getting louder." Raven said, not losing any pace.

Once they reached the turn, Starfire, not without a gasp, was put into a state of surprise and Raven stood just as bewildered.

"What happened here? Raven what is this?!" When they curved the weakly lit hall, they noticed the lights had become over zealous and exploded and in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by shards and remnants of the light bulbs, lay an unconscious Robin laying face up, his hand over his chest.

"I hate it when I'm right." Raven quipped ruefully inching toward Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire calls before quickly taking to her fallen friend's aid. "Raven! What happened here?!" Starfire asked, placing her hand under Robin's head. Upon further examination of his face, she saw that he was perfectly fine, but he was in a state similar to sleep. The only thing was his eyes were half open.

He's alright, but I wonder what could've caused this. Raven thought, looking at Robin who was being cradled by Starfire. "C'mon." Raven responded taking an alleviating sigh. "Right now let's get him to the foyer."

Raven lifts Robin up, placing one of his arms over her shoulder. They then proceed with him, his feet dragging lifelessly, hastily to the foyer with a few unanswered questions.

Somewhere

"Where am I?" Robin asks, jadedly lifting himself from the snow clad ground. His sense of feeling was all he could go by until his filtered lenses, along with his eyes, became clear again. Slowly regaining sight from a seemingly soporific coma he his greeted with the prefecture of an area predominated by silky, glitter-esque snow and rainbow like leaves. Wiping and shaking it free of his hands he realizes it's not cold, but a comfortable warm temperature. "What is this?" Robin asked rising from his knees after lifting himself up from the snow. He received no answer to his question, but his surround made a clear statement.

It was a quiescent landscape doused and covered by the porcelain white snow and the rainbow fashioned leaves. It was like an overly-vibrant kaleidoscope. A deciduous tree withstood the frigid assault, isolated on a tiny island in the center of the motionless, circular, unfrozen pond that surrounded it. A bench rested conveniently near the border of the pond as if put there to provide a comfortable view for those that could only spectacle at the pure, marvelous, unscathed tree they'd only touch with their rueful sight, knowing they'd only be within vision's restraint.

"You're wondering why it isn't as cold. Dear boy, I didn't want you to freeze you know." A calm voice answers teasingly. "Get up, Robin. I have things I have to ask you." Robin walks forward, looking around taking in his new lush milieu.

"Do you like it Robin?" asked the mysterious boy who sat upon the red wooden, snow covered bench. The bars that held it up were rusty yet safe to sit upon.

"It's…amazi... Hold on. Who are you and what is this place? How did I get here?" Inquires the astonished Robin who was approaching the bench, head fixed and his eyes still ingesting the environment they're strongly immersed in.

In front of him was a tall boy, about 5'9 who had on a suit that resembled a white hooded Cossack. His white shoes seemed to be merged with the pure snow that almost camouflaged them. His ridged white hair along with the two tails that hung from it on each side of his face seemed to grow as more snow fell upon it.

"Wait, it's amazing you say? I take that as a complement. I would've done better but you're not the bird I meant to catch are you? Besides, nothing impresses you right?" He asks with sly sneer.

"Your welcome but don't you think it's a little rude to not introduce yourself after teleporting someone somewhere." Robin asks with cocked eyebrows and a draw of impatience in his tone. "I guess you're right. I can't be mad. Where indeed are my manners? My name is Alastor Aurelia Avian. Yours must be Robin, I presume."

"How do you know me?" asked Robin, finally having his attention yanked from the resplendent surrounding. "Your reputation precedes you. Wait. I'm sorry Robin. Here. Take a seat. Get comfortable." Alastor responds patting the vacant area on the bench, kicking up the light layer snow and dust.

"I'd rather stand. Thanks." Robin responds sliding his hands into his cold, empty pockets. "Suit yourself. You know, it's going to get colder, Robin." He remarks lifting his leg over the other, crossing them and then placing his gloved hands upon his knee. It only took a minute for Robin to reconsider his choice and take a seat in the snow that had filled that vacant area. "I decided to sit." says Robin as a transparent excuse.

Alastor only looks at him, chuckles with a grin and responds resting his arm along the back of the bench, "I'm sure you did Rob." Minutes after sitting, Robin looks over to Alastor with a stare that in itself asked a question. "What is it Robin? Something you need to know?"

"What is this place Alastor? Did you do this?" asked the perplexed Robin. "You finally caught on Robin. Your super perception isn't so super. Yes I did. I made this place to think things out." Alastor sarcastically responded, looking at Robin through the corner of his eye.

"You made this place for Raven to feel comfortable the next time she goes to sleep. Am I right about that?" Robin asked leaning forward to get a look at his surprised expression. "Predictable. I knew a few more clues and you'd have the answer. Besides, I know Raven told you. Strategy can't beat intelligence you know." Alastor responded with a swaggering smile. "You have to fight smarter not harder." Robin countered with a smirk. "Touché Robin. Your signature phrase Robin. It never gets old. Now that introductions are done," Alastor said placing his pearlescent white shoes upon the ground, "Have anymore questions for me?"

"Okay a few more. Alastor, did you really make this for Raven or is it just somewhere to be?" Robin asked looking out past the pond to the tree that set idle in the middle of it all.

"C'mon now. The answer is in the surroundings. Look at it Robin. What do you see?"

"A snow covered place and a lake with a tree in the middle. What else?" Robin responded emotionlessly, giving a quick coup d'oeil outward.

"No Robin. Think with your heart, not your mind. Who does this make you think of?"

"No one. It's just a lake with a tree." Robin responded obliviously impassive.

"Robin, its beautiful is it not!? Think with your heart not your mind! Being here should conjure some though of the one you care about the most. Especially when you're here all alone. Being in a place like this should make you wish you could share it."

"Let me guess. Your thinking of Raven right?" Asked Robin who took a glance toward the sky, "Now that I think of it, I know who I'd share this with. I can see her now." Robin said, closing his eyes for a second to think of her. "She'd be cheerful to have such a place to herself." Robin exclaimed.

"You comprehend. Good. Anyway, this creation is only a fraction of my fondness for her. If I remembered how to use my powers correctly, this'd be real. If I could Robin, I'd give this to Raven as you would to Koriand'r or Starfire as you call her. Would you not?" Alastor asked shooting a questioning leer into his eyes.

"Yes I would. How do you know who Starfire--Don't worry about it. I just know these things. When you spend close to ten years here, you begin to see things without impedance or obscurities. Also Starfire wouldn't want it to herself; she'd want to share it with someone. You"

"The way you can see things like that would make you a good addition to the team, Alastor."

"The team?" Alastor questions strongly.

"The Teen Titans. Our team."

"You really want me to join, or do want me around for advice, Rob?" Alastor asks leaning forward.

"No! It's just your reconnaissance skills. They're beyond Raven's." Robin said with a compelling tone.

"Really? Okay Robin. How bout this. I know how well you fight. If you can beat me in a skills test, then I'll join. I'll preview your skill and you'll preview mine. Fair deal?"

Robin takes no time not even time to think to respond almost reflexively, "Yes."

"Good. We'll be fighting here. Alastor said standing, loosening his cuff buttons once at full height.

"Fine with me. When do you want to start?" Robin asked also standing full.

"In a few minutes. I want to meditate if you don't mind." Alastor said taking a look to Robin and back to his sleeve he was fidgeting with.

"Hey Alastor, in every way you are like Raven, except you don't wear a cloak? Why?" Robin asked before taking his place among the snow.

"I don't do that cloak crap. I like suits better. I might wear it one day, but not today. Another thing is to assume my skills. They could be better or worst than Raven's. Isn't that what you were afraid of?" Alastor said talking a walk to the soft marsh that encircled the edge of the lake.

Robin knew what he was talking about. How he panicked for the safety of the team and weather or not Raven was right. It seems he got his answer.

"Yeah. I know you're not going to meditate in the cold snow. Wouldn't that tarnish your suit?"

"I'm going to a place where there is no snow Robin." Alastor said, looking beyond to the glistening lake and the white tree whose leaves unloaded snow once it got to heavy. Conveniently though, the snow covered the out area and not the grassy inner so sitting under it would not leave any stain.

"I didn't want to show you this until we fought, but I guess you already know. I'm going to fly over to that island."

"Oh? Well fly." Robin said with a teasing smirk that hinted slight disbelief. No matter what it hinted, it just incremented Alastor's ego.

"Alright." Says Alastor as he closes his eyes, brushes the snow from his pale hair and extends his arms outward. "Okay then. Watch now, because if you blink you might miss it."

"Do it." Robin said waiting for a reaction.

"Azarath!" Alastor exclaimed with force. He quickly opens his eyes revealing that his pupils that rested inside the white of his corneas had become white and lucid. The nerves in his eyes were rather visible, as if energy was being pumped straight into them. He crossed his white sleeved arms. He stood with a smirk, in a stance that personified his grand ego.

His grayish corrugated hair began to billow upward as the white helix of his light energy that encircled him rotated. His hooded coat also began to waft fiercely behind him revealing Alastor's white khaki like pants and a black belt. "Ha! Now what do you have to say Robby? Amazing or what?"

"You're still not flying." Robin said hunching his shoulders.

"Metrion!" The snow is blown violently from under him and finally, without effort, his feet are elevated at first inches from the ground then meters then feet.

"Zenthos!" Alastor shoots vertically into the air leaving behind him a light trail and bare circular area that seemed as if the snow had never touched it. Robin smirks promisingly taking a look at the circle that measured at least a foot in diameter.

Slowly raising his gaze to Alastor, Robin quickly realizes that Alastor would be more than just a great temporary adversary. He would be a great addition to the Titans. The only problem is… he has to win first.

"HA! You see Robin!" He yelled with a powerful grin, as he made a sharp backwards turn. Once he was completely parallel to the pond he stops and freefall. Alastor's coat began to whip in the air beside him as his body slowly became gravity's victim

He's good. Robin thinks to himself as Alastor stops, the water waving outward from his mass stopping abruptly above it.

Alastor puts on an aerial show for Robin. Compared to Raven, his flying was blindingly fast and well crafted. He flew close to the chilly water to exemplify the velocity. A V-shaped waved followed him complementing his speed that endured every turn.

"Wow." Robin said, watching a sight that was as impressive as anything else. I hope I win because he has got to join the team.

And just as elegantly as he flew, he landed softly on the once thought inaccessible island no more than a billow of snow and a wisp of his coattail.

"See dear boy! Don't doubt the immaculateness of my powers! Now if you don't mind, I have meditation to attend to!" He sits, legs crossed, his middle finger and thumb connected over his gloved palms on the dry patch under the snowy tree. He then enters his trance with the three words,"Azarath Metrion Zenthos."

Wow, just like Raven. Amazing, yet confusing. Walking toward the nearest tree he adds, But, this guy is something else. I can stop Raven, but this is different. I wonder how I'm going to beat him. I need a strategy.

"Hey Robin, from this tree to where you stand is about 500 meters! Keep that in mind! It'll come in handy!"

Turning back around after receiving a not so helpful hint from Alastor, Robin responds under his breath, "Yeah, whatever. I guess I better get to stretching."

Titans Tower

Raven and Starfire are on their way towards the den with Robin, dangling unconsciously over their shoulders. His head bobbed back, forth and side to side with each one of their heavy, tiring steps. Even though unconscious, his supposedly lifeless muscles had produced a weak smirk upon his face. It was a smirk that had sprouted unnoticed like a tulip in a bed of roses.

"So Raven." Starfire asked looking over at Raven who still had Robin's left arm over her shoulder. "What are we going to tell the others?"

"Well Starfire, about that. I decided that I really I don't want them to know. If I told them, then that would…it would mess things up for me."

"Raven, I respect you enough not to tell. My lips are sealed." Starfire responded, running her index finger and thumb across her lips "zipping" them.

"Thanks again Star. But still, I have to think."

"Hey, have you noticed that Robin is smiling?" Starfire asked, catching the sight as she looked over to Raven. She noticed a contemplative stare upon Raven's face. Also, Raven didn't answer.

"Raven!" Starfire called again.

"What? Oh yeah, right, listen I forgot something in my room. I'll be right back." Raven hurries to her room without a second thought, leaving Starfire in the hallway with the heavy unconscious Robin.

"Hurry back!" Starfire yells as Raven takes off down the hall with her colorless cloak billowing behind her.

"Knowing Starfire, Beast boy will coax her into telling him what happened. It's inevitable then. Great. I could either tell them to butt out or else I could let them know. Starfire and Robin know. well I guess it won't hurt. I don't care too—ouch!" Raven exclaims steeping with a bare foot on the hard spine of a fallen book. "I thought I cleaned up today!" Raven angrily exclaimed as she bends over, picks up the book with an aggravated hand and inspects it. It was one of the strangest books she'd ever seen. She'd seen all her books so a new one would seem strange. She began to flip through the pages and found that all the pages were clean and inkless. The book itself was clean. It was so fortified that when Raven stepped on it, the spine didn't bend.

"I don't remember bringing this with me from Azarath." She said staring puzzlingly at the novel size white book.

As she turned through the pages looking for a beginning in its voided pages, she found nothing, until she reached page 1995. "What is this book? I--What in the world is…Alastor?" And without a doubt, her navy blue eyes became fixed upon the page that upon was Alastor currently meditating in an unfamiliar location.

"I wonder what Raven is doing. I wish she'd hurry." Then out of nowhere, "STARFIRE!! COME HERE!!!"

"What's wrong?!" Starfire asked running into the room with Robin cradled in her arms.

"Look at this book." It was rather different book because in it weren't words. In it was a page sized film-like projection of a boy who to Starfire was completely unknown. "Raven look, do you see that? He has on nothing but white. Like the pallid knights of my planets." She adds looking to Raven, "Just like you. Wait, is that?"

"Yes. That's Alastor, Star. That's that boy I told you about. But how can that be? He's supposed to be dead." Raven slams the book shut.

Starfire looks over to Raven who still as concrete.

"Raven do you know what this means? He's not dead. He's alive." Starfire said slowly, placing a hand of Raven's shoulder. "Open the book, Raven."

Reluctantly almost with conscious consent, Raven's hands move apart opening the book in the process. With a twinkling tear of uncertainty streaming down the side of her face, Raven responds with an incredulous tone, "Maybe so."

Somewhere

It's been thirty minutes now and he's still not done meditating? I hope he doesn't get like Raven and just cancels the whole thing.

"Alright!" Alastor yelled back to the impatient Robin, still sitting beneath the snow gathering tree, "If you're going to rush me, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting. But first before we begin, I must apologize for my brash attitude. Sometimes I do that to those who haven't seen me in action. I did that to Raven when I first saw her!"

"I forgive you! Just C'mon! I want you on my team!" Robin said waving to Alastor who was still on the on the far off island. "Are you sure you're ready Robin!?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Alright. Get ready!"

Alastor stands, brushing the snow from his bottom as Robin cracks his neck and knuckles.

"Azarath." Alastor closes his eyes. Robin digs his steel toed shoes into the ground. "Metrion." Alastor unbuttons his hooded trench coat. Robin gets into a basic stance. His hands were held out, his palms facing opposite his chest as he stood, feet shoulder width apart. "ZENTHOS!" Alastor opens his eyes revealing that once again they'd become completely white. His pupils vanished. Robin stood waiting for a reaction.

Alastor takes flight again and jets across the half frozen lake. "I have a feeling this is going to be easy." Alastor said lazily, lamenting the fact that now he had another challenger that seemed all too easy. He reached the land in seconds, landing right before Robin.

"You are ready right?" Alastor asks, stretching his arms and then cracking his knuckles. Robin only nods. "Good. I want you to know. This isn't going to be easy, Robin."

"I certainly hope not." Robin responds with a small grin.

Some dying leaves ruffle and crumble under the wintry breeze that blew over them. This caused only Robin to flinch as well as stare harder at his seemingly feeble opponent. An ostentatious, toothy smirk began to rise from Alastor emotionless face as he raises both his hands and pulls off the gloves that warmed them. They were pale and smooth as if under worked.

"Your eyes tell me you think I'm weak." Alastor said looking at his pale hands that held no prints.

"What?" Robin retorted.

"I heavily suggest you reconsider that thought because if you can't beat Raven, you definitely can't beat me. Also, I can tell that even though you think I'm weak you a little intimidated too. Your eyes haven't remained fixed on me every since I landed. They keep on twitching with growing fear. Just for your good, I'll let you make the first move."

They both stand dormant, staring at each other waiting for a sudden movement. Alastor on the other hand saw Robin's motions perfectly. He could see that even from far off, Robin was a little intimidated. He smirked, knowing that he could use that to his advantage, but only to an extent. Even with this info, he still stood examining Robin even further.

"I'd rather let you go first. I have the next 200 moves already thought out. Oh yeah, I can beat Raven." Robin said, sliding deeper into his stance. He braces himself by turning his back foot perpendicular to his body.

While Robin on the other may have been intimidated, he stood watching Alastor's highly unusual eyes. There was something strange about them. Raven's eyes are strange like his, but Alastor's eyes were like ocular windows to the home of another world. A dimension of unknown things, yet they seemed like clear and calm the night sky. A bead of sweat formed upon Robin forehead. It rolled into his eye which caused him to reflexively blink at least three times. Once he opened his slightly irritated eye the third time, Alastor had vanished leaving nothing but two footprints in the snow.

"You're pretty quick." Robin said after quickly perceiving that Alastor was currently in motion around him.

"Close to light speed actually." Alastor said while still in moving. He was moving around so blindingly fast, his voice sounded as if he were all around. "Let me give you a tip Robin. There are three differences between me and Raven. One being greater than the other. The least greatest difference between me and Raven is that while she uses umbrakinesis I use photokinesis. I have control over light."

"I see that your fast but that won't help you one bit. I've fought people like you. So I already know your weakness. You speed is your defense and offense so your finished already." Alastor stops Just out of striking range of Robin. "Oh really? Well then, I want you to stop me." Alastor's body seems to phase away as he speeds up again to the point of near invisibility.

"Alright." Robin closes his eyes, using the sense of sound to track Alastor's soft yet snow crushing leaps. He found a pattern in his steps, that being he was moving in for an attack. From his utility belt, Robin throws a birdarang to a nearby tree. It connected with the tree at Alastor's eye level, stopping him in his tracks. It wobbled blaringly then it was still after a few seconds.

"I see you have skill. Good." Alastor said, forcefully removing the gadget from the tree in front of him. "Well since you've figured that out, I guess I have to use my other line of defense. Physical defense." Alastor said tossing the birdarang behind him. "I've learned from Raven that you are a master of the hand-to-hand arts. Let me tell you now Robin, I'm more of a soft style fighter. You use hard attacks that tend induce contusions, bruises and broken bones, like the Xíngyquán style. I use the Baguazhang style; A style that hits the opponent directly where it hurts but in a very accurate and soft way."

Robin looks over to him with a still fervent grin. "At least you know your stuff. Let's see if you can use it."

Alastor took an unusual stance. He stood generally straight with a skill veiling smile. "I may look defenseless but I'm not. I have the perfect guard. Bring it." He beckons gesture to Robin with a waving hand.

"Whatever you say Alastor." Robin responds taking off toward him.

"HIYAA!" Robin throws a quick left jab at Alastor. The connection of his attack seemed imminent until Alastor threw a blinding right open palm up stopping Robin's fist completely. "Is that all?" Alastor asks grabbing Robin's fist.

"Nope. HURAA!" Robin spins quickly and releases a powerful heeled kick that was precisely aimed for the side of Alastor's head. Unfortunately that too was effortlessly dodged as quickly Alastor ducked at the last second, grounded himself with one hand and swung his leg around which swept Robin off his propping leg. He fell to a light layer of snow with a painful sounding thump.

"Well…" says Alastor standing back up and then staring off into the distance almost as if giving Robin another chance to attack. From the ground Robin spins on his back in an attempt to maneuver Alastor away, but he only takes it as an invitation for a rather demoralizing attack on Robin and an insult to his skill.

Without looking he places an instinctive hand out in the invisible track of one of Robin's legs. His leg gets caught by Alastor who then hoists him up with one hand and then proceeds to sling him into a nearby tree. Robin's spine cracked loudly as it bent upon contact with the tree. He then slid down it and his ribs slammed against the dense cold root of the tree. A bit of snow fell on him as well a few mahogany leaves.

Alastor sighed disappointedly with his backed turned to a now animosity driven Robin.

Robin was beginning to become rather livid from Alastor's antics. His masterful moves being were either smoothly blocked or shrugged off with the opening of one palm. Alastor, a boy who stood in a defenseless stance, was completely controlled the fight. Robin smirks, wiping a little blood from the side of the web of his lips and looking over to Alastor who was staring at black birds that were perched over on the bench. "Not done yet."

He staggers up, even placing a hand on his slightly injured knee to lift himself and run to Alastor. He came at him with his right fist drawn back. Alastor ducks and aims a small yet sharp elbow precisely for Robin's solar plexus. Robin predicts it and swayed fluidly dodging the move and going straight his own attack. He swings the back of his fist around, hoping it would connect with Alastor's face but Alastor only back flips quickly dispatching Robin again with a hand standing kick to the intended target located a little below Robin's chest. Robin stopped. The pain that ran through his torso was immense as he collapsed, eyes opened wide. The stinging sensation that felt like being shot with a hollow-head bullet had now moved throughout Robin's entire chest. Alastor pulled his white narrowed toed shoe from his torso as Robin fell. He then rotated himself on his hands and replanted his shoes in the snow.

Robin, close to wits end, takes another half-sighted look at Alastor for any visual giveaways but still found none. Even the long tail of his suit didn't prove to be a weakness. It seemed that his so-called super defense had earned its name.

What is going on here? Not even 15 minutes into the fight and he nearly killing me. I swear he knows what I'm going to do before I do it. It's like he has eyes in the back of his head! But how?!

Alastor glances down at Robin, applauding his almost futile attempts to hit him as well as finding humor in said predicament. "Well now Robin. You're reputation must precede you because you totally suck. You really truly do. Now get up. I'm ready to end this." Alastor said turning a blissful face into a serious glare.

Struggling back to his feet again and raising a face full of acrimony to him and wiping a little more blood from his lips, Robin throws a punch at Alastor once more. This time with a little more drive. "Goodnight." Alastor said, focusing his eyes even more. He ducks does a half turn and strikes Robin in the lower shoulder and chest with his index and middle fingers. Everything at that moment stopped.

That wind that ruffled the leaves before blew again unrelentingly. It brought forth a chill that signified something had transpired. Some snow had fallen from a nearby tree and landed softly upon the same root Robin had landed upon. The birds that were perched on the rickety brown bench ruffled the snow from there wings took flight in the opposite direction of the clash. It was quiet for a moment. Then Robin let out a yell that was the vocal embodiment of the pain that was just inflicted upon him.

"UGHHHAA!" A deep throated yell loosened itself from Robin as he staggered back and fell. At that moment, Robin's entire right arm and chest felt as if thousands of burning needles were shot deeply inside of them. It was more agonizing then the kick that was recently delivered to him.

Robin lie on the ground rolling, caressing his lifeless but painfully throbbing arm staring at Alastor through one eye with a look of enmity. "What did you do to me?! I can't feel my arm!"

Alastor walks to Robin menacingly, blinking his eyes to return them to their normal lavender hue. "Man. You still don't get it do you? Well let me tell you. This is one of my abilities, EM sensory. Because light is no more than electromagnetic radiation I can change the wavelength I see on. I can change it to X-ray, Ultraviolet, Infrared and my favorite 360. I've kept 360 on all the fight."

Robin's eye that wasn't buried painfully in the snow widen as Alastor began to elaborate his only known ability. "That's the reason why you could see me turned around!"

"Exactly!" Alastor replied, congratulating Robin's perceptiveness again. "I like 360 vision because it allows me to see things far away as well as around me. Including people, so I know where to hit you. Also my sight reaches 500 meters without it all so you're beat. Right now your right arm's circulation is gone because I crushed your pressure point so you won't be moving it for a while. If we were fighting outside of this mental construct, chances are you'd never use that arm again. You should quit my friend. You can't escape my sight, your fighting arm is gone and you're tired."

"No." Robin said raising his functional left arm. "I want you on my team. We need you. Raven needs you!"

"I don't need you to tell me that." Alastor snapped. "All these powers came from mere meditation. Maybe if you all didn't disturb her so much then…"Alastor responds, his vision turning on again from sheer drive. "Just get up." Alastor said resuming his stance.

Robin staggers to his feet once more, spitting away the blood that accumulated in his mouth. "Time to even the odds Alastor. I'm ready to get you on my team." He goes in his utility belt and pulls a birdarang.

"You tried that remember?" Alastor said, inching towards him ready to end the farce. "No. This is not an average birdarang. It's a sword." It immediately extends to the length of an average katana.

"Oh. A weapon." Alastor says, moving to the side of the staff as it slammed into the ground kicking up snow in its wake. "I have one to." Alastor moves his coat from his hip and unsheathes a right handed saber-like rapier.

"A saber. Nice." Robin proclaims, reorienting his left hand grip on his sword.

Alastor watches as the sunlight slides up and down the edge of his saber as he tilts it, examining it for any nicks.

"Just one more thing Alastor." Robin lifts his right leg up and remove removes his metal plated shoes. He follows suit and removes the other. His bare feet now rested in the comforting snow. He wriggled his toes in it, letting his feet become used to it.

"Watch this." His shoes, once dropped from at least five feet, buried themselves at least a meter into the ground, even with the snow suppressing the impact a little. Next he removes six tiny lead weights from his utility belt that by themselves were ten pounds. "I've never had to do this in a fight. Not even against Slade. You should consider yourself lucky that you've made me do this. Especially this early in a fight."

"What the? What are those?" Alastor asks, looking at the shoes examining them with his super vision.

"Weights. My master gave them to me before I left. All together they're 160 pound. You remember that speed you showed me earlier? I'm pretty sure I can replicated it myself now so get ready. This fight is about to be over." Robin takes a breath, letting his body become use

"It won't matter because when I finish with you, you will be completely immobile. Now let's end this." Alastor's lavender pupil less eyes turned blue green. "I've just combined X-ray with 360. I'm going to crush all of your pressure points. After that, I'll finish you." Alastor said, placing his right hand in his pocket and holding his saber fencing style with his left.

"You won't hit me anymore. I just lost 160 pounds and I'm confident in my style." Robin said, holding his sword kendo style with his left hand.

"Just so you know, instantaneously losing that much weight won't have you moving as fast as me." Alastor said his eyes

"Oh won't it. You don't move as fast as you say." Robin responds quickly.

A blatant, pretentious smirk developed slowly on both they're faces as they glare at each other with stares of approval, esteem and slight traces of respect.

I have to keep my cool now. Alastor said focusing heavily on Robin's internal system. That look of fear I once saw in his eyes have become a look of confidence. It won't matter; I still have the upper hand. His fighting arm is gone and half his chest is useless. But his left side has gotten stronger as well as his legs. Still, I can't lose my cool…

I need a plan. He's canceled 100 of them with his last move. I need to think. His become intimidated, I can tell that, but I don't know the extent of his power. Robin contemplates. This isn't looking to good for me. My left side is gone. All I have is my legs and right arm. I have to make due. I got it! It'll take some maneuvering though. I can only hope this works…

"Robin. I must apologize again for demeaning." "Apology accepted." Robin responds.

"Before we continue," Robin intercedes, "I need to know something. Is this all that you can do? I mean, you and Raven—Me and Raven. I traded al my time for internal development so I have more protective skills than she has. She can move outside things with her mind while I'm more of a internal guy. Also, if it's any consolation, I can shoot a wide or focused beam of light from my hand or finger. That's about the only external thing I can do. Does that answer your question?"

"I see now why you want to come back to Raven. You need her to teach you how to work externally. Your eyes and speed aren't enough. You both need each other."

Alastor gives a light smirk. "You're right again. These powers aren't enough. I need more. Raven needs more."

"So even if you lose... We can learn a lot from you Alastor. How about you just join us, for the adventure? What do you say?"

"Okay Robin. If it will get you to leave me alone. I will join your team. But just know it's only for Raven. Not you, not anyone else. Anything else you need so we can begin?"

"You mention the word internal a lot. Were you taught these skills?"

Alastor gazes downward with almost sad look. He wasn't distressing but his memories of his powers haunted him a little. "Robin, that question. Okay these eyes weren't always as good as they seem. Robin before I met Raven was blind. I was born without sight…"

Titans Tower

Because one of my formal closest friends keeps on complaining and whining like an abandoned infant about the length of my chapters, I will have to split this in two. But just know it will take place immediately where this leaves off. Also, the next half is a must read, I would tell you why, but it'll spoil it, (for those that actually read this.) A hint for you is Raven will know the meaning of an "Aching" heart. Peace and love, Peace and love. Oh yeah John, you want action, you'll get action. You'll get action…


	3. Serenade of Light pt2

_3_

_A deal was struck and the war began. Like two clashing armies, there swords collided loosening the sparks battle upon the once fruitful milieu of the battlefield. It was indeed a major clash but it was also a major work of art designed to be one of the greatest fights even the gods would enjoy. Orchestration cannot compare..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Three_**

_**Serenade of Light Pt. 2**_

* * *

"Wow!" Starfire exclaimed so loud that most likely it could be heard in the den. "Is that really Alastor!?" She asked, her gaze alternating quickly between Raven and the book. "He's stronger than Robin!" 

With view still attached to the book, Raven responds voicelessly, "No. He's no stronger than Robin is. It's just his eyes. They see everything. If you add that to his speed he's near unbeatable. Now if you don't mind, shhh!"

"He does have a weakness right?" Starfire asks with a mixture of curiosity and astonish. Raven sighs, looks to Starfire for a second and averts her attention back to the pallid book that lay across her lap. She responds doubtfully, "Yes he does. But if Robin finds his weakness, it won't help. The power he's displaying is just the tip of a colossal iceberg."

"I didn't know Alastor was born blind. He just—Please!" The annoyed Raven exclaimed in a raspy empty voice as to not draw attention from the other two. "Just be quiet Starfire and just watch the book. You'll learn more about him if you do." Raven exclaimed. "Oh sorry. I'll be quiet now. Sorry."

Starfire glanced to Raven who had a stare of obvious thought and then back to the book. With a concealing tone Starfire asks lightly, "Well Raven, do you believe he's alive now?" Raven reflexively blinks and releases another saddened, heavy sigh. She could understand why Starfire would ask that question, now that she's seen the book. Still, to Starfire it was obvious that troubled contemplation plagued Raven's mind as an apprehensive look slowly revealed it. "I'm going to answer you truthfully only because I know it took some courage to ask me that. Starfire, I don't know. It's hard to tell. I've never encountered anything like this. But I know that Alastor is capable of something like this. I'm not sure."

"I think you're denying the truth Raven." Starfire said, sliding closer to her to get a better view. Raven responds desolately yet meditatively, "Maybe I am Star. Maybe I am. But until then, this is all I have to rely on."

They both re-fasten their curious gaze to the book and listen in on it…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's hard to believe that you were born blind. I mean your vision, it…you've honed it so well it seems as if you practice day and night with it." Robin's face contorted with surprise.

"You like that Robin? Well get this. When I was born, my eyes were cauterized shut." Robin stares blankly at him for a few seconds. "You okay there Robin?" Alastor asked waving his hand to get his Robin's attention.

"I…can …seriously? They were burned closed?" the bemused Robin asks.

"Yup. And on an even greater note, even if they were to open, my eyes melted to a jelly-like state. Something crazy right?" Robin's right arm drops to his side, the staff still gripped though. "Your parents did that to you? Why?"

"It wasn't my parents fault. At least I hope. I was supposed to be sacrificed to an Azarathian god as a child but I was saved by my loving parents. I've come to understand they couldn't go through with it. What they did was saw as treason against Azarath. They were subsequently found and executed. And as for my punishment the god of Azarath burned my eyes closed." Alastor answered reluctantly, his voice releasing a little anguish.

Robin closes his mouth and after being completely bombshelled for about five minutes he asks, "Why?" a second time.

"Really Robin I don't know." Alastor answered, looking at the bare palms of his hand that sheltered no prints. "Furthermore, in my early life I was cursed with six years of aggravating blindness. All until I was healed by Raven. My guardian angel Raven. Also Robin, to answer your question, I was taught this all seeing skill.

"What else happened to you?"

Alastor kneels down and picks up some snow from the ground. "Before, I was kept on one of the floating rocks in Azarath by what I believe was a very spiritual family member. At a point I became so frustrated with my inability to see, I went a little crazy so I began to calm myself by meditating with him on a regular basis. He told me that calming the violent oceans of my mind would help me guide myself and eventually, I became one with my handicap."

Alastor allows the half-melted snow to sift through his narrow fingers. "Somehow, everything I wanted to know came to me, but only with his help. I learned, or rather, he taught me how to use soft style martial arts while blind. Then after my sixth birthday, something happened to me and I met Raven. It was her that blessed me with the glorious gift of vision and the best thing about it is she was the first thing I saw. I will never forget her apologetic face from that day. Thanks to her along with a few extras, I now had vision. In return I helped her develop her powers. We've known each other since. All up until…all up until…"

Robin watched helplessly as Alastor closed his eyes and angrily tightened his grasp on the saber. "Until what Alastor?" Alastor looks up from the snowy ground after opening his eyes. He breathes and lung-filling breath as if to alleviate himself of a pain and exhaled just as melancholy with a weak snivel. He answers in a halfhearted manner, "Trigon. That… that sigh. I never thought I could hate an entity so much Robin. He alone destroyed most of my life. Not even the so called god of Azarath helped me."

"We've had to deal with Trigon too. We've defeated him. Hopefully we won't be seeing him anytime soon."

Alastor looks up quickly with a stare of surprise. "You what?!"

"Yeah, we beat him not to long ago. It wasn't easy as I thought." Alastor responds furiously," You didn't beat him! You should have killed him! He'll just return and when he does he'll be stronger!" Robin laughs, using the staff as a stand and responds, "Well now we have you, right? The great Alastor Aurelia. So you want to tell me more about your life like who kept you during your days in blindness?"

"His name was Memphites Aurelia. He was, well… Robin how about I tell you the rest later. It is indeed a long story which should be saved for a time where I'm not thinking on my toes."

"As extremely interesting as your life is you're right. This fight has to end sometime, one way or another. By the way, I have to something I never do unless I'm having a really good fight. You should congratulate yourself." Robin said, placing his hands behind his head.

Alastor smirks as he watches as Robin's mask fall to the snowy ground that quickly consumed it and responds almost nonchalantly, "You're eyes are lighter than Raven's, but still within the same wavelength. Blue. Robin's egg blue to be exact. I can see you aren't afraid of me any more. Also I can see in you're eyes that a lot of things have changed so far."

"I'm sure I know you're weakness now." Robin quips, retaking his stance.

"Show me then." Alastor retorts.

The ending to this fight all began with a smile. And with a respectful smile nonetheless. The feelings of hostility, antagonism and enmity had become feelings of respect, sociability and alliance. With their eyes, weather one of them blue or the other kaleidoscopic; they remained tightly locked on the other like a sniper to his seemingly unsuspecting target. Alastor's eye twitched after a small snowflake melted over his eyelid. Robin tightened his grip and his glove made the rubbery sound of contraction. "Fight!"

With apprehensive flinch they reflexively take off to each other, weapons grasped firmly in hand.

The both reconnect literally having their weapons slam into each other, blowing the snow out into a dry circular patch, revealing the spring ground. Alastor's sword vibrated when it stuck Robin's staff sending out a resonating clang. They standoff for a few seconds, Alastor immediately gained the upper hand because of Robin's weak left hand. "Why are you holding that saber like that? It's a one handed sword." Robin asked, struggling to hold the staff with his left-hand. "You should worry about yourself because if you drop your weapon I'm going to make sure you don't pick it back up." Alastor responded bearing down upon Robin with his sword and his weight. "I can see that fear again Robin. I can see that you don't think you can win." Robin glances to the ground and back into Alastor's mesmerizing eyes. His leg slips backward causing him to retreat before being caught of guard.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. My right arm is out of commission. My right leg is mobile but not mobile enough. I still can't keep up with him, even with my weights off. Maybe I don't know his weakness. Maybe after all I'm going to lose. Robin doubted himself. He closed his eyes to contemplate the next move.

Then a profound baritone voice reassured him of his craft. You have to play smarter, not harder. He's not a better strategist than you Robin. You learned from the best. You know his weakness. Now fight. Robin looks back at Alastor who stood in a neutral stance with his sword by his side. Okay, I think I got it. I should've seen it before.

"What's wrong Robin? Don't tell me you're now starting to feel the sum of your parts. Just because you arm and leg are gone at least try." Alastor teased, even going as far to beckon him with a full hand.

Robin smirks and heads for him again. He quickly sidesteps Alastor's air slicing blade and swings the staff in a wide arc. Alastor has to shift his seemingly omniscient eyes to him just to locate him. Within that small frame of time, Robin is over him with an onslaught of attacks. He ducked it and jumped away to avoid any follow up attack. "Nice one Robin! You almost got me! At least you hit my hair!"

Robin gives a contemplative look as a cloud of thought nestled into his mind. He didn't dodge it as quickly and easily as I expected. Wait. I see what to do now. It's his eyes only flaw. A blind spot. Because his eyes cover such range, they should have blind spots big enough for me to just fit in a hit. I'm ready now.

Alastor's calm, collected posture veiled a contemplative, yet noticing psyche.

"C'mon Alastor! I'm standing here!" Robin yelled egging Alastor on.

Should I go? Yeah. Just to see has he noticed it yet.

Alastor takes the bait and dashes to him. "Not easy to fight someone who can predict your sluggish movements is it?!" Robin smirked wisely as he looked into Alastor's eyes. Alastor slams down his saber and as soon as escape seemed just about impossible for Robin, he sped away in the same fashion Alastor had been doing, leaving his saber half-beneath the muddy underground. After forcefully removing his saber, he stopped and looked around. "Great. Now what?" Alastor lamented, shifting his eyes around scanning the area.

"This isn't going to help you Robin! I can see… no. Impossible!!" Something undetected had taken Alastor by surprise apparently. It seemed as if Robin had found a way to go undetected of Alastor vision. "You can't hide forever! I will find you!!" He yelled, hoping his sound would hit Robin and return to him. Relying on sound alone wasn't going to help Alastor being that Robin wasn't making too much noise; just the snow-crunching steps that lasted for only a second.

He's copied my technique of speed but I can't copy his sound sensing. He's like…a bat. Stupid echolocation. Alastor uselessly shifts his eyes. His vision doesn't change being that it's uniformal.

Alastor sees from behind him an outline in the falling snow and footsteps quickly closing in on him. "Gotcha!" He half-turns and shoots a focused beam of light from his index finger. The only thing it did was burn a hole through a tree. "Crap." Alastor bemoans balling his fist. Alastor returns to shifting his eyes around until out of a space, he saw something green moving toward him. "No." whispered Alastor as his window to escape had abruptly shut right on his fingers.

Robin moves out of a tricky and extremely narrow blind spot to land an air displacing blow on the right side of Alastor's face. It was strong enough to break his impenetrable defense, uproot him and send him flying toward a tree.

Alastor flips, plants the heels of his shoes on the tree. He moved against the massive amount of inertia before he could remove himself. After landing, a sharp pain ran through both his feet. He turns around and notices that the force required to stop him induced a deep impression on the tree. "No. Can't be." He said lowly so Robin couldn't here him.

On the retrospect, Robin was gradually rising from his knees after anguishing the fact the he blew half his energy putting it into the punch. "I finally hit you Alastor." Robin panted heavily. "What do you have to say about that?"

Alastor stands and wipes his mouth of what he thought was spit with his sleeve. An unfamiliar taste catches his mind and he anxiously looks down.

Crap. You've got to be joking. To his shock he noticed that his once pure white shirt was now stained with his own thick crimson fluid. Robin finally landed a direct hit. He looks back up at Robin with a stare of enmity. Raven hasn't even made bleed before.

"Alastor!" Robin calls to break his attention from his dark pink sleeve. "Lucky shot. That's all. You won't escape my sight again Robin. I assure you." Alastor retorts in a low, dark promising tone. Robin heeds words and takes his stance as well.

He…he actually made me…bleed. Alastor throws his arm to the side, loosening what blood that hadn't become locked within the fabric of his sleeve. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. He's found my weakness! Alastor worriedly thought, doing another scan of Robin's internal systems and his environment. I can't lose sight of the fight. This should be over by now, his arm doesn't work and his leg isn't doing that well either. I need to shut him off or else this fight will become an even more daunting… I got it!

"You gonna stand there, or are you going to fight Alastor!?" Robin asked in between heavy breaths that lightened one after the other.

Time to hit him where it hurts.

Alastor drives for him once more but this time with a cocky smile. He stops in Robin's face as if to intimidate him further and furiously swings the sword horizontally. Robin almost jumped out of the way leaving half his legs on the ground. He returns by slamming the staff powerfully into the ground. The impact and miniature shockwave that followed was so hard that the snow on the ground and the snow that was falling had been moved outward into a circle and the ground now had cracks running through it. Alastor had to jump to avoid having the now weakened ground collapse under his weight.

He throws his hand out to back fist Robin but him ducks just in time to dodge. Alastor throws a right jumping spin kick which Robin just narrowly evades but not without obtaining a small knick on his cheek. Alastor's arsenal had gone from soft moves to fast, flashy kicks. No matter how many Robin dodged, he bulleted out one after another in almost every conceivable direction. All until he made a truly fatal mistake.

Robin sweeps Alastor with the staff and drives it deep into a hollow cavity in his chest causing a small trill of blood to shoot from his mouth. "Oh no!" said Robin quickly kneeling to his side, throwing the staff in the process.

Alastor laid their, blood on the side of him, his body just about motionless and his eyes eerily wide open. Robin fiercely shakes him asking," Alastor! Hey are you okay?!" Alastor's spectral eyes turn to him horror movie style, his dying eyes focus dissonantly on him. "Alastor." Robin apologetically said moving closer to him. "Oh man. I think I tried to hard." Robin gazes upward to the graying sky. Suddenly, in his eye there was a drop of water. Then another. Then another. It fell not in a succession but rather in randomly placed spasms. The sky itself began to weep at the loss of Alastor.

Robin looked back to his beaten adversary. His kaleidoscopic eyes had turned a ghostly, cloudy pastel color from the pupil out. "Alastor, please don't be dead." Robin pleaded standing back up and then looking around as if there were witnesses. The soles of Alastor's shoes all the way up to his hair started to become enveloped in a cocoon of light. It nearly blinded Robin's unprotected eyes. Then his body began to dissipate into mere faint waves of light. Robin opens his eyes to find emptiness where Alastor had been. He was gone. Robin had won, but at a terrible price.

Robin, his mind racked with fear called out to Alastor only to be responded to by the repetitious sound of rain smacking the surface of the lake. "Oh man this isn't good. Alastor, where are you!" He cried, propping himself up again on the staff. He continued calling in all direction repeatedly only to get nothing.

Titans Tower

"Robin." Starfire gasped, even placing her hand over her mouth. "He couldn't have. Raven did you see that?"

Raven stares upon the book with a mixture of eagerness and indifference. "That was a good move on Alastor's part."

Starfire exchanged gazes with the book and Raven. "What? Did Robin just not beat him?"

Raven slowly shakes her head, her stare not torn from the book still. "Alastor's not dead. He knows what he's doing. He's really good at this. I know."

Starfire turns to her with a questioning look. "Just stop talking and watch Star."

Somewhere

Robin, his mind racked with fear called out to Alastor only to be responded to by the repetitious sound of rain smacking the surface of the lake. "Oh man this isn't good. Alastor, where are you!" He cried, propping himself up again on the staff. He continued calling in all direction repeatedly only to get nothing.

Hmm hmm hmm. Delicious Robin. Simply delicious. I got you. And you call yourself a strategist. With all due respect boy, you're pathetic. You've come so close to losing you don't know what could've happened to me in you're half-sighted rage. You're right. That kind of effort could've killed me, after about the twentieth jab! Still impressive though. Alastor had quickly hid a little before the attack even begun. He used his lightspeed from before to hide unnoticed. He highly enjoyed watching Robin defeat a half-skilled light copy and was now enjoying watching Robin falling yet again for another trap set by him. Still he sat content, even though the situation to him was as amusing as anything else. What a fool Robin. What a fool. Don't let your eyes deceive you my dear boy. Alastor thought to himself with a blissful smirk blooming upon his shadowed face.

Robin continues to call almost desperately now. His voice was starting to become raspy and saturated with doubtfulness. Alastor had him where he wanted, emotionally and physically. His brain game strategy had worked to perfection.

Well. Now I'm bored so I guess I'll come out before he actually begins to cry. He decides to make a move. The Cou de grace.

He jumps down, and making a soundless impact upon landing and speeds to Robin ready to deliver a finishing blow. He quickly disarms Robin by kicking the staff from his hand. It flew straight into the pond as he intended. It was now unattainable to both of them. Robin, seemingly caught off guard reacts only by saying, "What! I thought that—You think too much Robin!" Alastor supersedes. He shoots the tip of the sword to Robin only to have him sway it and lock it right under his arm. He finishes off the sword by half-rotating and snapping it in two.

Robin lets the now destroyed blade fall from his underarm to his side. "Finally. My plan is complete." He panted with a smirk.

"What? Are you talking about?" Alastor asked, tossing his useless sword aside. "I think—no. It can't be. You've got to be kidding me. You've got to be truly kidding me. You could not have known that—Yes I did." Robin overrode. He looked at him with a proud toothy grin. Robin obviously saw it coming the entire time. He just waited, planning move after move. Alastor stared contently into Robin's blue eyes with trembling, befuddled ones. "But it... was so…fast…And flawless. H-h-how did you know? How did you see it coming?"

"You still don't get it do you. You're skills are so immaculate remember? I should expect no less right?"

"Stop talking in riddles! How did you find out?!!" Alastor retorted viciously. Robin looks over behind Alastor. "Easy really. You're little light copy doesn't fight as well as you."

Alastor stares stupefied at him. "Is that all?" Robin continued, "Oh yeah Alastor, you're shoes aren't as muddy as the copy's were." Alastor looks for minute with a neutral face. Slowly it twisted to merciful gaze after which a small snicker followed. "The plan was to disarm us both. Because you found my weakness, you needed to exploit it. But you couldn't because my sword kept you at bay. But I thought you—Alastor, you think too much." Robin intervened. Alastor can do nothing but smile. "Raven is the only person I know that can see through my strategies. You on the other hand see through them in a higher pace. I'm just about done." His plan was once again foiled, but by one of his greatest adversaries. He couldn't devise another one as fast, so he threw hurriedly threw a half formed spinning back kick instead.

Robin with no other choice used a spinning back kick as well. His propping left leg gave out half way through and his right kicking leg dropped to an unintended angle. Both of their kicks were screwed up but they both connected nonetheless. Alastor is sent a little ways backwards and slides into a tree root while Robin is sent into the air and then caught by the mud-snow mix of the Earth.

They stand slowly for a second and look at each other one last time. Robin's left side was covered in mud and Alastor's prized white suit was now unpleasantly mahogany. Robin noticed Alastor's slim body through his damp, dirty clothes. It was one of the reasons why he evaded attacks as well as he did. His once perfect posture had become that of a dying old man. Their mucus-laden breathing had become palpable as they both panted like asthmatics running a mile long track.

Their hair had finally succumbed to gravity's inevitable forces after being saturated by water and mud. Although the both of them were losing health gradually, they could still maintain a competitive smirk upon their dirty, dingy faces.

"This is you're last stand Robin! You know that right!?" Alastor asked, his eyes returning to normal. He needs all the energy he can get and his vision was at last taking its toll on him.

Robin laughs softly as not to hurt his chest anymore. "Really? I could ask you the same thing Al seeing as how your suit and hair just went out."

Alastor's suit actually flickered until it became black like a room with a dying bulb. His hair just went from the color of most elderly people to a young sleek yet sullied black and brown. His hooded cloak and hair obviously corresponded with his level of remaining power. Also obviously his power had just run out.

"I'm losing power that's all. I told you, I'm at the end of my rope. Or yeah, the name is Alastor, Rob. Remember it. It will soon be part of you're team."

"Good to hear." Robin responded tiredly. "Ready to end this?" Alastor asked eagerly. Robin responded with a fervent nod and a respectful smile. They quickly slid their hair back and vanish. In regular motion their moves looked like blurs, but in slow-motion it was a living, moving work of art.

Robin's left side had regained feeling so immediately and without any hesitation, he put it to good use. Alastor entered the now hypersonic fight with his soft style as Robin correspondingly entered with his hard style. Each move was fluently countered or dodged. It was akin to watching a fight between the two grand masters. Alastor's Bagua style was proving useless, yet useful as even though he couldn't land an attack on Robin or see his pressure points anymore, it kept him at bay. Robin just couldn't get within striking range of Alastor with out having an open palm or even a fist shot his way. Robin even with his working body still couldn't touch Alastor's flexible one.

Robin had managed to get a few moves through Alastor's storm yet none of them connected meaningfully. His fists never connected with his body but only a quick palm that constantly tried for a fast counter. His lightning fast kicks even proved useless. No matter how many kicks he used, Alastor's style still seemed to be superior, even without his vision. Each attack was magnificently blocked or evaded by the both combatants. It's starting to seem as if Robin's earlier plan is spelling disaster.

Alastor began to notice that Robin's style was progressively beginning to slack in speed. He smiled and turned up the heat by including footwork in the fray. Robin's arms were becoming overworked now as he tried to block palms, fists and now unnoticeably swift kicks. "What's wrong?! pant Having a hard pant time Robin?" Alastor asked acknowledging Robin's physically and mentally decreasing speed.

Alastor was once again bearing down on him using bare speed and force just like before. He could see Robin could no longer keep up, even with his seemingly super-stamina.

I have to think of something fast or else this really is going to be my last stand! Robin looked up toward Alastor's shoulder area and thought, I think I know what to do. If this doesn't work, I'm through.

He then took a one in a million shot in the dark. With his eyes closed, he shot his index and middle fingers quickly right in the same place on Alastor's body where Alastor hit him. Unfortunately for Alastor though, it produced the same deadly results.

Titans Tower

"Raven! Did you see that! Robin's winning again!" Starfire yelled bouncing upon Raven's plush circular bed. Raven angrily tore her attention from the book for Starfire for a third time. In a fit of annoyance, she slammed the book closed.

"See I…Okay! No more. I'm through! You don't get to read anymore! Get out!" Raven yelled louder than any of Starfire's exclamations.

"Okay. I'll be quiet." Starfire half whispered. "No! You keep yelling out the obvious! I'm reading the book with you! Why do you continue to ask, did I see that! Yes I did! Even if I didn't you would reinforce it!"

Starfire used the puppy dog face that Beast boy had used on her many times in the past. "No. That's not going to work. Get out." Raven said lowering her strident yell to a faint undertone.

"Raven, I'm sorry it won't happen again." Starfire said overly apologetically. "No. Get out." Raven emotionlessly responded. "No, please I want to see more!" Starfire cried, nudging the annoyed Raven. Raven looks at her with an unnerving look. Her eyes became a fluorescent black as she raised her hand and said "Azarath Metrion Zenthos." She envelopes Starfire with her dark magic and places her outside the door. From outside Raven can hear her sigh and disdainfully walk away.

"Christ!" Raven returns to her bed and lies down in it. She softly places the book beside her upon the cold pillow. The way she placed it seemed as if she thought if she dropped it, that one page, which is protected by 200 other pages on each side, would be damaged. After folding her legs under her chin, she moves the comforter to the middle of the bed and slides her pale, slender legs beneath them. She moves a stray lock of violet hair from her right eye to the back of her right ear and reopens the book. Without haste, she secured her eyes on miniature theatrical page of the pastel book with seemingly unbreakable attention. "Now I can watch in peace." She sighed with reprieve.

A few seconds after watching, her eyes are further drawn toward the book like a lost child to light. She sits up and looks at Robin who still lie unconscious beside her.

"I wish you were awake so you could slide over." Raven moaned looking back to the book.

Final Destination

"NO!!" Alastor cried as the thunderous pain ran through his lifeless arm like a river through an eroding rock. Robin smiled a smile of redemption because Alastor now knew how he felt. The pain he inflicted on him earlier was now his own heavy burden to endure. The tide of the fight had turned. Robin now moved in for the finish. With a rain of punches and kicks Alastor's only umbrella was his right arm and a little of his own body. "ROBIN!!" Alastor yelled quickly transitioning his arm and hand to conjectured positions in front of him. He was forced to reactivate his vision which completely drained him of the remainder of his power. Alastor's right arm fell limp and just about lifeless. Robin took the chance and advanced forward, loosing upon Alastor's hardly functioning body, a maelstrom of attacks, all of which struck with precise, quick, yet exceptionally immense force.

Alastor was finally losing. He was literally, utterly, mercilessly, outright, losing. His plethora of defenses had been outwitted and negated as well as all of his diamond solid strategies. It was brutal to watch and on a greater note, Robin's attacks were deployed in an extremely rapid succession. About every ten hits from Robin equaled a mere yet, painful second. Ten seconds of pounding was equivalent to roughly a barrage one-hundred direct blows. Maybe more, maybe less.

Robin finally stopped. His arms and legs were at last tired out. Alastor Robin couldn't help but stare at his throbbing beaten body. His eyes had turned a pale, cloudy grey. He was still breathing though. Alastor, his once over viral opponent was now just another surmounted obstacle gone with the wind. If Robin hadn't outwitted Alastor just before the short, ill-fated farce, it could've been him getting the beating of a lifetime.

"Sorry Alastor, but someone has to lose." Robin said, bracing his back leg and closing his eyes. Alastor's eyes seemed to roll in their sockets in the direction of Robin. He saw him bracing for a powerful finishing move. His clouded eyes then rolled upwards toward the dark skies and closed. He had inevitably accepted defeat.

Robin closed his eyes as well and finished his onslaught with a rather powerful, full-force spinning back kick. Because it was maneuvered so blindingly fast, the idle droplets rain was drawn toward his leg by way of pressurized suction. An action that is usually impossible to undertake. His propping foot glided frictionless through the wet mucky ground. Even with a pseudo-conscious mind, Alastor could see and feel his impending defeat. He could not stop it. It seemed to him to be his destiny. His destiny was to lose.

Upon contact, Alastor's chest cavity was crushed. It was crushed into a depression so deep that it threatened the very constitution of his rib cage and heart. Had Robin's body been in total working condition, very likely, it would've killed him instantly.

Alastor's feet were torn from his shoes that the muck had all but locked in place. Afterwards, his one-hundred fifty five pound body tore through the bench which was held to the ground by metal rivets. Lastly, he seemed to resemble a pebble being skimmed over a pond as his rag doll like cadaver skimmed along the surface of the mud trodden ground numerous times before finally being halted by the piercing cold water. It was indeed as painful to feel as it was to merely witness.

Robin stood, rather hunched over on wobbling, noodle-like legs. He knew he was victorious on that campaign, but also he knew the war was far from over. While Alastor may have been damaged pretty badly, he knew that he wanted to win just as bad as he. But what really had his brain stuck in contemplation was his own physical self. He could no longer fight. His body was as useless as a broken gun.

Robin continued to vigilantly wait, observing the assuring bubbles from the violet depths rise to the waving surface and pop. C'mon Alastor. I know you're there. Get up. Robin thought, waiting for Alastor's reprise.

But to Robin's despair several minutes, about four or five afterwards, the only sign of Alastor's existence had ceased. Robin's eyes widened as he moved a little closer to the water. This slightly worried him but he began to limp toward the bank. He stares in like a curious child receiving nothing but his reflection that seemed to question him back. He expected more though; a surprise attack, maybe even a rock, but instead there was nothing. The minutes began to pile on each other as Robin stared in closer. He even kneeled into the soggy mud on the bank and stared in at his reflection in the waves.

He then noticed something, his worn out face. It showed emergent signs of fatigue and a little fear. Robin had to admit it though, the fight was as arduous as fighting a human shaped Trigon.

No one, not even Slade has gotten me to remove my mask and weights. This guy Alastor, Raven has something on her hands, that's for sure. His eyes that were comparable to pure porcelain were now red and bloodshot with the obvious evidence of a hard battle. Yet through it all his face sheltered a rather rewarding smile. At least his teeth were still white, if you were to bypass the slight crimson coating on them. He then submerged his face in the water to clean the muck off.

I know he didn't use a copy because it fought to well. I know he hasn't drowned. Well I hope. What could he be doing down there? He though staring down into the deep indigo void.

Robin looked again, highly confused. He was trying to figure out Alastor's next move but like a tired general, his idea well was running dry. After looking around for a few more seconds he yells "ALASTOR!!" into the distance of the overly placid water. As eerie as it may seem, Robin had to go get Alastor. He took a deep breath and leapt in after Alastor.

After breaching the wavering exterior of the almost endless placid lake was another milieu devoid of the usual conceivable life. It was no more than a fishless lake and the only thing that contained oxygen were the bubbles that were brave enough to encase it as they may have been crushed by the immense pressure of the deep. From the top to bottom was a gradient-like spectacle that ranged from light blue to violet to pitch black. Light was gaining any territory on its campaign against the lake. Robin, of course, had to venture to the pitch black zone to search for Alastor. It is proving to be a daunting task.

Alastor where are you? Hurry up and show yourself. Thought Robin as he swam downward into the deep, bubbly void. It took no time for his trained body to adjust to the coolness and pressure of the surrounding water. The temperature gradient was so fast that for every inch, the water's temperature would decrease by five degrees. Obviously, Alastor was doing it. But how?

I can't stay down here for too much longer. I'll either be crushed by the pressure or I'll freeze. I have to find Alastor before he drowns. Or worst yet, before I drown. He looked around constantly and cautiously, looking for any irregularities as they would be easily spotted in this calm lake.

I have to go back, quickly. I'm sure Alastor has this all under control.

Robin feels a vibration on his left side. He quickly shifts to find nothing but a diagonal trail of bubbles that stretched from the surface to the darkness of the hydro abyss. What the? Right. Here we go again. He may can fool me once but not twice. A smile budded on Robin's face, as was now reassured of Alastor's existence. But more to the situation, Robin could feel many vibrations around him, all so fast that they seemed to occur almost simultaneously.

He can't be in this many places at once. Can he? I thought he displayed all his powers? Still he--

A small yet almost unnoticeably swift entity rams Robin hard in his back and hurriedly flits away taking with it a large shard of his shirt. "What!!" he glubbed after flipping around a few times. He stops and looks around, even doing a three-sixty spin, looking for the object that just assaulted him. He is then blindsided again from the left and then seconds later the right. Both times, he opened his mouth to let out a cry of pain.

"ALAST—" then he froze. He glared up toward the breaking, disoriented light and his red eyes widened with surprise. Without him noticing, hands were drawn to his open mouth. He was gasping for air.

I can't breathe! I have to get back! Although the air that was above the lake seemed so close, it is indeed so far. Whatever was hitting him obviously didn't want him to live. He is smacked again from above and is knocked further into the darkness where he could not tell left from right, or even worse; up from down.

It was then in this blind area that he was got smacked around like a pinball in a four by four square full of bumpers. The only thing he could think of was how he beat Alastor just that way, how Alastor managed to heal so quickly and much needed oxygen. Robin deemed the situation unfair because although Alastor was getting trodden earlier, he was not gasping for air and at the same time losing it because he was yelling from the pain. Every view he took, no matter the direction, was filled with at least two moving bodies that were heading straight for him. Somehow Alastor had achieved once again the very speed he had lost earlier in the fight. Truly, it was puzzling.

Robin couldn't bulge as his body ached from being slammed into by what seemed like a submergible speedboat coated with chrome. His vision blurred as he stared upward to the bright light of the surface. He blinked once, then twice slowly. With each one, he could feel the pain of his body slowly leave as his vision blurred even more. He felt like dying. The figure that was assaulting him appeared before him and told him forebodingly,"Don't give up just yet. I'm not done with you." It wasn't Alastor's voice but a deep raspy voice that was similar to plates of rusty metal sliding against each other. Robin soon realized this was not Alastor he was fighting anymore but rather a figure driven by pure animosity. Robin couldn't take holding his breath any longer. His eyelids gave way and they just closed slowly. Water slowly ran up his nose, into his throat and down into his lungs. "I'm not going to let you die just yet Robin. Not just yet. When I'm done with you, you'll be sleeping in Davy Jones' locker!"

Robin's lungs were freezing, freezing from being sated with the ice cold water of the deep. He realized reaching the surface would be nearly impossible as he couldn't find the opportunity. Robin was now drowning. Second after second, he felt his body become as cold. Cold as the chilling water that surrounded him. Fearing his certain death, he did not blink, he did not talk, he did not internally breath, but he asked one question to himself as he blinked once more. Alastor, please, where are you? He felt his body become still. He was one with the currents and all went black around him. His did not open this time.

Robin was in a dark room, devoid of all light. The darkness presented him an infinity of confusion, disorientation and somewhat fear. He lies there staring up, or down; he did not know. "Alastor." Robin inquired almost voicelessly. "Alastor, where are you? What have you done with me?" He can hear footsteps that resembled those on cobblestone. A suited man became visible. Haa Robin sighed in anguish as became aware of who it was. It was of course Alastor. He appears before him in better, more pearlescent attire than before the fight began. His unscathed suit was more vibrant as if soaked in pure sunlight itself. No nicks, no blood, no bruises. He was pure again.

"See, I figured something like this would happen. Let me help you there Robin."

"You killed me." Robin retorted so low, he almost mouthed it. He turned his blank eyes to Alastor who stepped over to him and kneeled beside him. "So how was it fighting Ambience? I told you; something you know and something you don't."

"Alastor." Robin barely whispers again, but this time with a hint of fear. Alastor places a hand over his chest. He focuses his eyes to x-ray and looks through his torso directly at his five second interval heartbeat.

"Not good. Anyway Robin, I didn't kill you. You activated one of my most hated responses. It's called The Protection. It's something my father endowed me with." Alastor's ungloved hand gained a silver lining. He pressed it upon his chest and his hand as well as Robin's chest soon became unified in its light. "You see, you hit me so hard that it possibly could've, well, badly injured me, for lack of better words. Good job I must say, rather than just get back up, I couldn't. My chest was like, concave, you know? I could not move my upper body, so basically I was drowning fast. And at that second, my other side took over because it felt me dying. There all better Robin. Now get up because I need your help to put him back."

Robin's eyes became filled with reason and insight as well as forgiveness. He sat up and looked back into the abyss. "Just like Raven's other side. When she feels threatened that'll happen." Robin added as took a much needed breath.

"You do catch on quick." Alastor said, helping Robin to his feet.

"For a minute Alastor, I though you had—Never Robin. I wouldn't kill you. You're my only ticket out of here. I fixed you using what power I managed to keep for myself. You still won't be able to stay under water though so quick it up if you don't mind."

"Thanks but that fish thing. It keeps on hitting me."

"Leave that to me. What I need you to do is take your staff and knock Ambience out his weak point is where that diamond is. Can you do that?" Alastor said placing his hands in his silk pockets.

Robin half nods remembering that his staff was lost in the water. "I'm sending you back now. As for your staff, it's in your hand. I have limited control over that water apparition so hurry. My mind can't hold it for long!" Alastor closes his eyes and Robin disappears.

"Ambience!!!" Robin yelled swimming up toward the lights.

"No Robin. Not this time. You won't escape me again." A different voice projected. It was not Alastor's but a more humble, yet dangerous, menacing voice. A large fist composed of cold, dense water smashed Robin out of the pond at least twenty-four feet into the air before becoming one with the lake again. He landed so hard on the ground that if there wasn't mud to brace his impact, his back would most likely be broken. He stares into the air, his renewed body now almost unable to move again. He takes a deep breath and asks "Alastor, help me out. What's going on here?"

He felt his legs getting colder and damper as he stared into the sky. He looked down to find that the water had breached its breaking point on shore. He stands up and backs away, but the water continued to pursue him before receding back to its augmented position.

"Oh no." Robin grieved, backing away a little further. The water soon began to waver violently and Robin took immediate notice of it. The water's breaking point on the shore had been altered. It now reached past where bench was. About six meters past the rivets. "Ambience can't be doing this. His powers aren't like Raven's! Alastor I thought your powers were internal!" Robin recollected, staggering backwards. "It is but then again, look at him and you tell me why he can do that. Anyway you should pay attention. He's stopped."

Robin turns back to the pond. It all had indeed ceased.

"What is going…whoa." Robin noticed that the calmness was replaced by a rather large whirlpool formed near the island far off in the distance. Robin took shelter behind a nearby tree and awaited Ambience's next maneuver. "This isn't good. I didn't know he was capable of this. Alastor himself must've over-looked this." The whirlpool was slowly making its way toward the shore. It enticed Robin's growing curiosity but he kept his distance. He diligently watched it carefully studied it. The whirlpool slowly dispersed and the waves came to a stop.

"You ready to fight him Robin?" Asks Alastor who was watching from Robin's eyes.

Robin nods. "Okay, here he comes."

Robin looks around and notices nothing. "Where is—BAMSHH!!"

Half of the water in the pond rose loosing a giant blue wall that was massive enough to turn the grey beams of sunlight into a dark shade of periwinkle.

"Alastor, I'm going to need all the help you can give me."

Alastor responds weakly,"I'll try."

Titans Tower

"Starfire!!" Raven called loudly. "Come here!! Quickly!!" In seconds, or less, Starfire appears through the door and back to her on her bed side.

"Raven, what's wrong?!!" Raven turns her surprised indigo eyes to Starfire's jade ones. "Look, Alastor and Robin's fight is drawing to a close. It's almost over."

"Who's winning?" asked Starfire. "That doesn't matter. The point is it's almost over." retorts Raven defensively.

"Sorry Raven but I'm guessing Robin must be winning." Starfire surmised.

"It's a tie. Just watch."

Final Destination

"Alastor?! A little help here!" Robin yelled shielding his eyes from the drizzle of water being thrown into the air. Above the monstrous cerulean wall was the nigh-invincible force that had taken the shape of Alastor. He idly hovered there, staring off into the hazy distance with his powerful white iridescent eyes. Robin channeled all his strength to his trembling legs, stood up and marveled at the floating entity.

"Okay, now for the staff. You need distract him so I can retake control." Alastor pleaded.

"What's going on?!" asks Robin.

"I'll explain later, just STOP HIM!!"

Ambience's looks down upon the frail Robin with nonchalant, yet shimmering, vibrant eyes. They were shining eerily silver along with his now spotless white suit and hair.

He still hovered, gazing at Robin with a blank expression. Robin returning gaze went from fearful to noticing. "Something is wrong here." He murmured as eyes remained fixed in Ambience's eyes. Ambience's returned his gaze with an uncaring neutral one. He then looked back into the void of space. Robin was actually afraid to make even verbal contact with him but did it anyway just to see the reaction. "Ambience, what have you done with Alastor!!?" Ambience smiled and turned to Robin.

"Robin. You've managed to hurt this pathetic shell of mine, but you won't hurt me!! Get ready for the finale!!" And with strident laughter of a madman he raised his hands. Robin noticed that out of his back spread giant pair of unfathomable gleaming angel-like wings and the length of each was at the least ten feet. "Whoa!" Robin gawked, paralyzed by the sight of his ominous yet magnificently angelic wings. From Ambience's throat bellowed a prominent, immeasurably bottomless voice that denounced, "Azarath!"

Robin's eyes widen as he still stood, his legs unable to dislodge themselves from their positions in the mud. He noticed water once again began to shift violently. "I know what that means. Time to go."

"Ambience!!" Robin stared puzzled as he finally began to regain feeling in his heavy legs. The he remembered something rather crucial. "That's not Ambience, that's Avian. Avian? Avian! I heard that before! Avian was a god! You're the physical form of Avian?!"

"Wow, did you know that?" Alastor inquired.

"No. Info from one of Raven's many books! But Alastor, you house a god in your body!!??"

"You could say that. I told you, some things I have got to tell you later. Just think for now before you die!"

"Avian!" Avian, raised his hand further and the wall increased in size. "Alastor, how do I stop him?! He's a GOD!"

"Throw the staff Robin!! Now!!" Robin turned and focused on his extremely small target. "Here goes nothing!! YAAH!!"

Robin throws the staff like a spear.

"Foolish boy. Let me show you what a sky lord can do!!" Avian stops the metal staff in midair, ties it in a knot and drops it back into the lake.

"Oh, crap. Okay plan two. Just distract him long enough for me to unlock the doors." Robin stops and asks,"What?!"

"Just keep going!" Alastor shouted.

Avian bellowed the last word from the deepest crevice of his throat. "Mephistoph!!" He turned with his arms out and correspondingly the water turned violently with him.

"Robin, you might not survive this. If you don't I'm sorry."

Robin stops and cries, "WHAT!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD THIS!!"

Avian claps his hands together and slowly removes them. The infinite lake zipped open and became two separate volumes of water.

"It's hopeless. You're FINISHED!!" He then thrusted both palms and instantly, the separate bodies of water collided, became one, and flowed forward in the form of an unstoppable tsunami level wave. "Oh." Robin mindlessly murmured, trying to find out where his intangible legs had gone. To be at least fifty feet tall, it rolled toward him at a relatively fast pace. It had effortlessly breached the shore that Robin had vainly hoped it would stop at.

It was an inescapable blue wall that Robin had to face now. Of course he chose to try to escape it.

Without any other choice, Robin ran to a twenty foot-tall tree which he hurriedly climbed, hoping that it would hold against the watery onslaught of a fifty-foot wall.

The wave was upon him now. He closed his eyes as it enveloped him and of course it loosened the ostensibly sturdy tree from its soggy abode and took him with it. He attempted to swim against the current, but to no avail.

He opened his reddened eyes to see the sharp red splinters of the bench flying toward him. A water garbled yell loosened itself from him as he swam upwards to evade it. He dodged it but it scared his chest in the process. Then he had to fight against limbs that had been stripped from other idle trees. Those were not so easy to dodge as they continuously smacked Robin it the face, leaving behind several little slits. And as if he weren't bad off enough, a large limb came and slammed into him so hard that he couldn't swim anymore.

His body was agonizingly subdued by the dense trunk of another thick tree that barely held its ground. He lost consciousness upon impact.

"Enough!!" Avian bellowed, waving his arm back, imperially commanding the water to recede. The water moved out and back into the pond where it calmed still as if nothing had transpired.

"Azarath Avian Mephistoph!!!" Avian yelled again. This time, he summoned a truly significant threat. A massive hand composed of water. He clenched his hand, letting his mind recognized the control of the pond. "This is pointless. I'll finish you now." He ran his hand forward and its watery counterpart responded by shooting to Robin.

"What …what force. He's leveled the entire place. The trees…they're all down but this one. Lucky me." Robin noticed after quickly pulling from his dwindling bank of energy. The aftermath as Robin saw it was devastating. Avian's wave swept through everything even removing all of the snow that was left, the bench and a few smaller trees. "Whoa. He's, ouch, strong for such a small guy. He actually moved the water."

He looked up and detected with blurry vision that a giant blue hand was speeding to him. He got to his feet and jumped, just dodging it by a few seconds. "Whoa! That was—AHHH!!" Another hand came and suddenly grabbed him from the air. "Hm hm hm. Now time to end this, Robin." Avian said, flinging Robin into the dense tree that just saved his life.

"URAGH!!" Robin bellowed upon collision. Avian then formed a tight fist and the water did so as well. The water this time though became denser than normal but remained in a liquid state.

"Hmm hmm. Heh heh heh. Ha ha ha!!" Sniggered Avian triumphantly as he raised his fist. He then swiftly lowered his hand to kill Robin.

Robin managed to open one eye and noticed his impending watery end before him. He looked to his hand and noticed a small trill of blood flowing down his torn arm. His chest as well was bleeding heavily. He shuts his eye tight and whispers to himself, "Alastor, I give up." He waited for his destruction. For about a minute. "Am I dead yet?" He asked opening his eye again.

The water fist stopped at his face and began to waver inconsistently. It was unstable. Robin looked through its wet exterior to see a white human shaped speck looming overhead. "Alastor? Alastor! What happening!!??"

"Robin!! Get up!!" A familiar, struggling voice yelled to him.

"Alastor, I can't!! My back!! I can't move!!" Robin responded as loud as he possibly could. Alastor had to hear every word he said, for it could be his last.

The water exploded before Robin, drenching him even more. He could now see Alastor clutching his head in agony as he battled the vicious, vindictive god. "I WON"T LET YOU WIN AVIAN!!" He cried as he began to hurtle from the sky to the ground. He landed hard in the mush and his hair and clothes were transcolored to black. "I…WON'T LET…you win Avian. I WON"T!!" He had won and suppressed Avian once more. He slowly crawled over to Robin.

"Alastor!! You can't let him win!! Think about my team!! Think about Raven!!" Robin cried in assistance to Alastor.

"I WON'T…LET YOU WIN!! I can't! I will not." Alastor calmed. "Azarath Avian Mephistoph!!" He looked to the sky and out of his mouth and eyes shot brilliant columns of light. The light formed the shape Avian's spirit; a giant white phoenix with a toothed beak.

Alastor drew his exhausted, weary body from his knees and stood firmly on rubber legs. He gave the spirit an eye of pure malevolence, pure animosity and strongly avowed, "If you want to live Avian, I suggest you return to where you belong because if you kill me, I swear to you father, you'll die too. Do you hear me Avian!?!"

Avian smiled cockily and retorted just as harshly," You think I need you? Hm hm. HA!" He snickered. Then he came back to his statement more fiercely. "YOU THINK I NEED YOU??!! I DON"T NEED YOU!!! I NEED NOTHING!!!" and prepared to attack.

Alastor hurriedly cried, "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!!" He faced Alastor and flew back into the jewel in his chakra. "HAAHH!!!" Alastor anguished, exerting control over Avian again. It was a fantastic spectacle to witness but it was now over for Alastor had finally tamed his wild father Avian.

"Robin see look, I won. Ahh." Alastor collapsed to the side of the lake almost falling in again. Robin quickly rose and ran over to catch him before he had a chance to. That time Alastor most certainly would've drowned

"Robin." Alastor coughed and smiled with bright red teeth. "You were right from the beginning. I do need Raven. I need her to help me control this… this force. And if losing will get me on you're team I quit. I just want to... I just want to meditate."

Robin amiably responds,"Yeah me too. You don't have to quit. I gave up anyway. You've been in for a while. But just let me say, Alastor, you're now a teammate to the Teen Titans. I'm not even going to worry about that father son thing. I'm too tired."

Alastor smirks before falling over and looking into the sky with joy and invite. "Good. It's a tie then. Until we fight again, okay? And tell Raven I miss her so much. I'll be there soon."

"Is she really the only reason that you want to return to our world? What is it about her that you like so much?" Robin asked before he fell back and closed his eyes.

"Raven is like an angel to me. Guardian angel you know? She gave me sight, she gave me feeling and she gave me power. I feel I should be with her and respect her for that. It's like how you feel about Starfire. When you look at her, something inside you just burns knowing that she is the only one for you. You could almost say I'm infatuated with her."

"Heh. Sounds like love to me. If it's like what I have for Starfire, then it's love because that's all I have for her." Robin responds.

"Sweet sentiments. I guess do love her Robin. I want to be with her again. She has something that I need."

"Alastor, really I'm happy as well that you'll be returning but when? When can we expect you?"

Alastor turns over and stands. He limps over to a tree and sits under it. "I need four weeks. Raven needs to learn the reincarnate spell. When she does, Raven will need to garner energy for four whole weeks."

"Well good luck. I've had a run-in with these spells. I'm sure if Raven has to perform it, it'll work to perfection."

"Thanks. And Robin, you are by far the best opponent I've ever had to fight. It's been an honor. Robin?" Alastor turns to Robin to find that he is asleep in the soft mud. "Yeah. I guess I should return you, shouldn't I? Okay. Azarath Metrion Zenthos."

Robin's body dispersed into light as his mind transferred back to his body.

"Phase one complete." Alastor said closing his eyes. "Now I need to give Raven the reincarnate spell. I hope she's up for it. Oh my body. I think thatyawn this will be a good adventure. Now time to rest." His eyes return to their normal violet hue. The entire landscape resets itself back to the way it was before. The trees re-rose and the twigs that jutted from the returned. The snow accumulated again. It was the same lush milieu Robin praised it for, but one thing remained the same, Alastor still lied there in the comfortable snow sleeping like a baby…

Raven, hm…not to long now. Soon enough. Soon enough…

Titans Tower (Last time)

Robin awakens. He is back in his own body. There were no pains, no headaches no nothing. "A dream. Or was it?" He asked sitting up in the bed. "What? I'm in Raven's room. Oh hi Starfire and…Raven is something wrong? I had this dream. Alastor he told me to tell you—I know. I heard him."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Oh Robin you're back!! I heard everything you said about me!!" Starfire hugs the stupefied Robin, heralding his return to reality. "I'm a happy I'm back to. Fighting someone who can see everything is hard. I mean, he nearly beat me." Responded Robin as he slid from the bed.

"I know!! Alastor was tough a tough adversary but you won!!"

"Starfire how do you know?" inquired Robin, patting Starfire on the back.

"This book!! It showed us the entire fight!! Although it was a draw, I'm happy you've returned!!" Raven rises from the bed and walks to Robin unnoticed.

"So it was real!! Raven, so that means Alastor—is still alive. Robin I heard everything. I saw everything. Robin I didn't think it could be true, but you. You helped me see that he is still alive. Thank you so much!" Robin noticed a tear escape her violet eye. "Raven it was—yes it was." She intervened as she abruptly embraced him. "Because of you Robin, I now have proof. Because of you I know now that my doubts have been dismissed. I now know… that Alastor is still alive. Thank you so much, Robin."

Robin simply responds," Raven, I'm happy I could help."

Well, thus ends this chapter. It seems as if Robin has gotten to know Alastor better as well as his maniacal other half. With a little help from Raven, Robin and the rest of the team, he may make a return. Certainly hope so. R&R and read the next chapter that ends this chapter trilogy, Tempest of the White Sword. Peace and love, peace and love.


End file.
